La tour of the Happiness
by Coxy170
Summary: La vida es como una torre muy alta en cuya cima aguarda la felicidad. Alfred y Matthew deciden subirla juntos, pero ni el mundo ni su familia están preparados para lo que ello conlleva. FACE Family/Mpreg/UsaxCan/FRxUk.
1. Le bonheur est de courte

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes como Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Canadá son de Himaruya-sama.

Setting: AU

Advertencias: FACE family (¿eso es advertencia?), Mpreg y algo de violencia.

Nota de la autora: Hace un tiempo quería contar una historia que fuera narrada en partes por los distintos personajes y de esta forma se fuera complementando, espero haya funcionado ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Le bonheur est de courte<strong>

17:00 hrs –Canadá-

Y aquí estoy, a miles de kilómetros de mi patria, conduciendo el vehículo familiar –que dejo de ser familiar desde que los chicos se fueron de casa y Arthur me dejo hace unos meses atrás- el clima en Canadá está bastante agradable y empiezo a discutir mentalmente conmigo mismo tras haberme convencido de traer ropa abrigadora. Sin embargo ese no es el fin de mis problemas, el regalo que traigo en el asiento trasero salta por todos lados debido a lo malo del pavimento en este lugar tan rural amenazando con quebrarse y mi compañero en el asiento del lado parece estar en un estado intermedio entre rabia y tristeza mientras sujeta su presente propio…lo comprendo, no sabe cuánto lo hago.

Arthur a estado así desde la noticia que nos trajeron los chicos, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente. Yo me encontraba en la casa del cejotas por asuntos políticos de nuestros jefes, el británico que fue por años mi pareja –y que lamentablemente nunca aprendí a respetar y a amar como se debía- me invito a tomar el té ya que pareció darse cuenta de que el estar los dos solos en aquella habitación con la sola y monótona melodía del segundero del reloj como sonido ponía más tensa la situación; yo acepté con gusto, no sin antes depositar un beso en su mano derecha en el preciso momento en que me dio la espalda…lo rechazó inmediatamente.

Así que allí estábamos, en una hermosa habitación – lo gustos de Arthur en decoración nunca fueron malos, pero si los míos mejores, ja!- el y yo, solos, bebiendo su té; yo hubiese preferido una copa de vino pero intuyo que el mismo se negó a ofrecerme una – ¡vamos!, que estuvimos casados, algo de mi debe saber el cejotas este- entonces, aparto un mechón de mi cabello dispuesto a hacer el primer comentario inteligente que seguramente rompería el hielo pero…

-toc toc-

El de los ojos verdes deja su taza en la mesita de en frente e invita a pasar al infortunado invitado.

-Excuse me Mister Kirkland but….

El que parecía ser su secretario personal, sin moverse del marco de la puerta, hizo un gesto con su mano como invitándole a acercarse a el – bastante irrespetuoso si me lo preguntan- , la representación de Gran Bretaña pone una cara molesta pero sin embargo se levanta del sofá y se encamina a su empleado.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos y el rostro de Arthur me inquieta, al terminar de hablar con su secretario y este irse, Inglaterra vuelve al sofá, toma asiento y empieza a examinar su taza de té como si fuese a descubrir la cura de una misteriosa enfermedad aun no existente en ella, luego regresa sus orbes a mí y dice:

-Alfred y Matthew están afuera, dicen que tienen algo urgente que tratar con nosotros

-Sont ici?, con ambos?

-Yes, dijeron que era necesario que estuviésemos los dos aquí

La espera mata lentamente, me quema por dentro y me lanza mal herido, tal como cuando Arthur me dejó, es ese mismo presentimiento, de que algo malo ocurrirá; pero sin embargo no veo a mis hijos desde hace tanto tiempo, que siento que la misma noticia de verlos a los dos juntos en un mismo lugar y con Arthur allí es una idea tan maravillosa que no podría dejar de ser buena, ¡la familia reunida otra vez y tan improvistamente!, esto no deja de ser fantástico.

Pasa aproximadamente un minuto y empiezo a ponerme nervioso, mis ojos ruedan a la puerta, luego giran para ver a Arthur el cual luce visiblemente intrigado, luego vuelven a la puerta y se quedan allí, es entonces cuando el picaporte gira, nadie golpea, tanto Inglaterra como yo sabemos que el que abrió es Alfred, pues nunca pudimos enseñarle a golpear antes de entrar, no es que no lo intentáramos, lo hicimos, pero el pequeño Al siempre fue tan efusivo y testarudo que nunca hizo caso. La puerta termina de abrirse y tal como lo sospechábamos es Alfred, detrás de el, como queriendo esconderse está mi petit Matthew, un tanto sonrojado apoyando sus manos en la espalda de su hermano mayor como si buscase algún tipo de protección, tal como en los viejos tiempos, pero…¿Por qué se esconde?, el primero en levantarse para acogerlos soy yo y voy derecho hacia el para intentar averiguarlo.

-Mon petit Matthew! comment allez-vous chers! – abro mis brazos y Alfred se aleja para permitirme el paso a su hermano menor a lo que Matthew al ver la situación intenta esconderse una vez más tras su gemelo para luego asumir que es demasiado tarde con una mirada de rendición que yo no logro comprender-

- Bounjour papa… très bien-se deja abrazar-

Unos pasos más allá Inglaterra se a levantado y a saludado caballerosamente con la mano a Alfred, este a respondido igualmente -¡d'attente!, América no a saludo efusivamente como es de costumbre, algo extraño, verdaderamente extraño está ocurriendo aquí-. Tras saludarnos los unos a los otros, Arthur les ofrece asiento en la sala donde mi té, tanto como el de mi ex-esposo se enfrían irremediablemente. Ante la invitación mi pequeño Matthew mira a su hermano como intentando decirle con sus orbes azuladas que realmente no quería sentarse, que no quería estar más tiempo allí como intuyendo lo que iba a suceder -de haber sabido lo que iba a pasar ,probablemente yo le hubiese apoyado también ante su idea de permanecer de pie- sin embargo el estadounidense le devuelve la imaginaria propuesta con su característica sonrisa de superhéroe de historieta invitándole a sentarse junto a el sin objeciones, como prometiéndole que todo va a ir de maravilla –ojalá así hubiese sido-.

Una vez todos sentados, el británico a mi lado, se cruza de piernas y observa fijamente a los chicos por unos segundos, el no está tan ilusionado como yo ante la idea de estar los cuatro juntos otra vez, quizás sea porque el ya los habrá visto en alguna reunión en los meses anteriores, quizás sea porque realmente no le importa que estemos los cuatro en la habitación ya que a el le basta y sobra con que sean tres y estoy seguro de que el que sobra aquí no es el pequeño Matthew con su tendencia a desaparecer por instantes, soy yo.

Ante la persistente mirada de Arthur, los chicos empiezan a sentirse incómodos, en especial Matthie al que su rostro le a traicionado y ahora su sonrojo es aún mayor, todo esto mientras intenta distraerse observando el piso y palpando por detrás la mano izquierda de su hermano mayor. Ellos creen que nadie les ha visto concretar este último acto mientras tomábamos asiento, pero mientras Arthur solo les a mirado al rostro en estos momentos, yo me e fijado mas en el resto de sus cuerpos – costumbres francesas diría yo-. Transcurren los segundos y al fin Inglaterra se decide a hablar, haciendo parecer que el ambiente grave que había hasta ahora se desasiera de forma automática…solo por un pequeño instante.

-And whell…¿están consientes de que no pueden venir hasta aquí cuando se les dé la gana?, esta no es precisamente mi casa y no pueden venir a este lugar sin una cita previa

-Come on England! You are so strict~

-grr shut up Alfred I'm not in humor!

El británico suspira asteado mientras cierra sus ojos verdes, para luego integrarse a la conversación una vez más con la intriga que tanto el como yo tenemos

-Y bien dejando de lado todo el alboroto que han provocado…¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Matthew de pronto sufre de un pequeño y casi imperceptible escalofrío, cualquiera diría que está nervioso y probablemente tendría la razón absoluta. El silencio invade la habitación otra vez y pareciese que los nervios de Canadá nos están contagiando a todos en la sala; por lo bajo puedo ver como América le ha dado un pequeño empujón en el costado como incitándole a hablar él primero, no sé si Arthur lo habrá notado, pero sin embargo se ha cansado de esperar.

-¡Si ninguno de los dos va a decir algo, creo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

- Ouh vamos cher!, antes de que nuestros angelitos llegaran solo estabas sentado junto a mi bebiendo el té, quiero decir _ni siquiera estabas haciendo cosas productivas conmigo_ Angleterree~ –digo campante mientras le regalo una sonrisa al aludido-

-Aghhh! Shut up frog!

-Hahahaha~ -suelta Alfred al vernos pelear, probablemente le hace gracia o bien le recuerda aquellos viejos días-

Todo parece que va a terminar en caos tal como en las reuniones de la ONU, sin embargo está bien, porque la tensión en el aire ahora a disminuido. Es entonces que entre las carcajadas de Alfred y el lío que hemos armado Arthur y yo surge la dulce vocecita de mi petit pidiéndonos a todos una tregua temporal, los ánimos bajan y la propuesta es aceptada con la condición que a puesto UK de que a modo de intercambio ambos deben contarnos el porque de la inesperada visita. Todos tomamos asiento otra vez y Matt aunque forzoso es el primero en hablar.

-Yo…e-etto… hubiese deseado contarles sobre esto hace un tiempo pe-pero…

-Vamos cher, no hay porque tener miedo, lo que sea no puede ser tan grave, papa y mommy –Arthur gira los ojos en señal de molestia ante este ultimo nombre que no escuchaba en años- saben que TU no harías nada malo o que nos decepcionara

-E-errr….-a empezado a temblar otra vez y por lo bajo puedo ver como Alfred intenta consolarlo acariciándole la mano- yo…y-yo papa….

-Sii~ cher?

-y-yo…je suis enceinte papa…

El silencio es abrumador, por unos momentos Arthur a adoptado una cara de incredulidad tremenda, al parecer ahora Alfred es el que está nervioso y yo yo…

-Ch-cher~ Je vais être un grand-père?

-O-oui…

Y todo de pronto se transforma en felicidad para mí, no puedo evitar levantarme inmediatamente del sofá e ir a abrazar a mi pequeño Matthew. Mientras tanto Inglaterra permanece en el antiguo sillón observando la escena atento a la vez que esboza una pequeña y bella sonrisa en su rostro, todo esto a la vez que América aún sentado en el sofá de enfrente nos regala una dulce y por lo demás muy extraña sonrisa de su parte. Canadá me recibe un poco esquivo, al parecer no puede creer lo bien que a salido de la situación –oh eso es lo que yo creía antes de la pregunta fatal de Arthur, entonces al fin pude comprender el porqué del extraño comportamiento de mi petit hasta ahora- es entonces cuando Inglaterra sale de su shock momentáneo y añade curioso

-Bueno, felicidades Matthew, I'm pretty sure of you are gonna be a good mother but…no sabía que estabas en una relación Matt…

-Ohh! es cierto!, y quien es mi afortunado yerno mon petit?

_~Tonto de mi~_

-Ehhh…

-Ohh acaso es el tío Gilbert!, ya decía yo que hace un buen rato te estaba echando el ojo cher!

-N-no papa…no es Gilbert…

-Eh! Entonces qui- ah! no me digas que es Ivan cher! no me digas que el bebe es de él Mattie! por favor noo~! –lo suelto-

-AGH MALDICION FROG DEJALO RESPONDER! –suelta Iggy desde atrás-

Ante la petición de Arthur decido esperar la respuesta de Matthew y este con la presión de tener todas las miradas sobre él se pone más y aun más nervioso, tanto que su rostro ahora está completamente rojo y su expresión es un mescla entre temor y vergüenza

_~De haberlo sabido antes~_

-A-a…el…e-estoo…-unas lagrimas empiezan a juntarse en la orilla de sus ojos- ahhh…

_~Lo siento…lo siento cher…~_

Arthur y yo estamos bastante desconcertados, ¿acaso no había pareja?, quizás…!, Inglaterra y yo ya comenzábamos a idear los peores filmes dramáticos en nuestra cabeza en relación a lo que podría haber sucedido, pero entonces…, Alfred –que curiosamente había permanecido en silencio- se levanta del sofá y va directo a tomar la mano de su hermano gemelo el cual deja de llorar y levanta su sonrojado rostro para verlo a la cara-dejándonos ahora un tanto más confundidos-, nos mira fijamente por un instante y luego con la cara más seria que creo haberle visto a América en toda su vida añade

-Francis…Arthur…, el novio de Matthew soy yo…y yo soy el padre del bebe

_~Oh merde…~_

Mi cara…y la de Inglaterra…es simplemente épica… . Involuntariamente me alejo de ambos mientras los miro, no sé qué hacer, es cierto que soy el país del amor y como tal suelo aceptar todo tipo de relación…pero, pero son mis hijos…¡son hermanos!, ¡hermanos gemelos! , entonces giro desconcertado a ver a Arthur esperando que me diga que él no ha escuchado lo mismo que yo, pero eso no sucede, el los está mirando atónito, observo cómo sus manos le tiemblan como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas, estoy paralizado, no puedo pensar en nada más, ¡no puedo sentir ni escuchar nada!, de pronto veo como Inglaterra se levanta y todo empieza a desplomarse rápidamente…

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado y si hay algún problemilla ortográfico por allí lo lamento, de seguro se me ha ido corregirlo.<span>  
><span>El siguiente capitulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Arthur, hasta la próxima ^^.<span>


	2. The present we build

Nota de la autora: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos que tuvo la historia, me hicieron muy feliz y me animan a seguir con esto :'D!. El fic constará de 5 capítulos así que quedará en suspenso hasta el final quien narrara el ultimo capítulo chan-chan-chan~. Bueno, no les entretengo más y espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo, ¡Nos leemos abajo!. 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: The present we build<strong>

Fuck, quien lo diría, sentado una vez más en este auto, al lado de…al lado del pervertido este…mientras intento concentrar mis ideas porque el estrepitoso sonido que produce el presente de Francia chocándose contra las puertas traseras me tiene arto y de verdad quisiera pedirle al idiota este que pare el vehículo para dejarlo tirado en la carretera…si se rehúsa bien puedo tirar por la ventana al mismo conductor.

Pero sin embargo aquí estoy, con este colorido paquete en mis manos esperando lo mejor porque en verdad no confío en el plan de Francis… nunca me han gustado las sorpresas y por supuesto no me gusta ser parte de una.

La verdad, me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando, me cuesta pensar en todo el tiempo que a transcurrido desde ese día… a veces pienso que todo es mi culpa, a veces, cuando estoy solo, suelo mirarme en el espejo y preguntarme a mi mismo donde fue que me equivoque, a veces me enfurezco y siento ganas de enviar todo a la mierda, a veces lo asumo y me miento a mi mismo diciendo que lo comprendo… pero la mayoría de las veces solo lloro esperando porque alguien me lo explique, esperando que esa persona se acerque y me consuele… pero soy demasiado orgulloso para eso y el jamás debe llegar a enterarse…

_~Faltan unas horas aun~_

Canadá es tan grande…y el paisaje en este sector es tan rural, es como si a excepción de esta carretera de tierra nadie nunca hubiese pasado por aquí, entonces aburrido empiezo a mirar el paisaje, lo observo desde mi ventana, luego desde la de delante y luego desde la de… ¡oh! ¡ahí no hay paisaje!, agacho mi cabeza sonrojado esperando que el pervertido de Francia no se haya dado cuenta…no, no lo ha hecho, lo observo discretamente y por su rostro puedo imaginar lo que está pensando, bajo la mirada otra vez, no quiero pensar en eso también pero sin embargo ya es tarde…la expresión en su cara es igual a la de ese día…

…

Puedo sentir la mirada de Francia sobre mí, el está tan desconcertado como yo, intento idear una respuesta lógica a lo sucedido pero se me hace imposible y Alfred…ahhh , sigue allí de pie, no sé que está esperando, no sé qué quiere oír de nosotros…, solo quiero despertar, estoy temblando tal como en una pesadilla, por primera vez espero que esta sea una y que cuando abra los ojos todo volverá a la normalidad, pero entonces América abre la boca y todo parece que se vuelve más real aún.

-Yo…nosotros…en verdad quisimos contarles sobre es-… ¡sobre nuestra relación! hace mucho tiempo pero…

Sigue y sigue hablando allí, delante de nosotros pero yo ya deje de escucharlo hace un buen tiempo. Entonces, con la cabeza agachada y furioso me levanto del sofá, ¡no quiero mirarlos!, ¡no quiero escucharlos!, ¡nunca más!

-E-England…?, mu-mummy…? –dice Matthew tímidamente-

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!

-¡ARTHUR ESPERA! –Me grita Francia desde mi lado, pero no hay tiempo de escuchar nada-

-¡YO YA NO SOY ESO PARA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! Y TÚ…- Alfred me mira fijamente mientras da un paso hacia atrás mientras frunce el ceño e intenta esconder a Matthew detrás de él-

-Inglaterra cálmate…yo... ¡yo puedo explicarlo!

-CALLATE! TU ERES EL PEOR DE LOS DOS ALFRED!, ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A TU HERMANO!

-A-Arthur please wait…!

-SHUT UP MATTHEW! SHUT UP! –Canadá ha empezado a llorar otra vez…-

-¡Alfred no me hizo nada sin mi consentimiento Arthur!

Y esa es la gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia, no lo aguanto más, mi cerebro se congela, no lo entiende, simplemente no lo hace y mi cuerpo entonces actúa por sí solo y sin darme cuenta, con una fuerza que desconocía poseer aparto a Alfred el cual cae sentado en el suelo de la sala, me abro camino a Matthew y sin darle tiempo a América de levantarse para defenderlo o a Francia para detenerme le doy una cachetada en la mejilla con toda mi furia…

_~I'm sorry~_

De pronto siento que soy yo otra vez, me quedo allí, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para mi, puedo ver a Matthew atónito, a punto de llorar con más fuerza aún, también veo como Alfred se levanta furioso a golpearme de regreso a la vez que Francis se apresura a detenerlo, todos se mueven…, yo no puedo, caigo de rodillas mirando al suelo, esperando poder despertar de este mal sueño porque…porque esto no puede ser real, así que giro mi cabeza un poco para ver el fin de esta mala película. Francia ha logrado detener a América y ahora este ultimo a tomado del brazo a Canadá para marcharse, abre la puerta de un golpe, se gira furioso para decir algo que por mi estado no logro escuchar y antes de marcharse…me mira…no dice nada, solo me observa, haciéndome recordar por un momento la Guerra de la Independencia, pero ahora es diferente, no hay nadie de mi lado, Matthew está con América, estoy solo una vez más…, el estadounidense al no poder golpearme parece conformarse con escupir sobre la alfombra de la sala… le da una última mirada fulminante a Francia y cierra la puerta de un estruendoso golpe…yo no sé en qué momento he comenzado a hacerlo pero…

_~…estoy llorando…~_

Tras unos segundos mi secretario a entrado realmente preocupado a la habitación de modo que ni siquiera a golpeado a la puerta, no lo culpo (de seguro debe ser una escena preocupante ver que una reunión entre países termine tan mal, quizás se plantea la idea de una próxima guerra mundial o que se yo) pero no estoy de humor para responder preguntas así que le grito que por favor se vaya, que todo está bien y que en verdad necesito estar solo.

_~No es verdad~_

Ya me disculpare luego…, ahora no hay fuerzas ni ganas, solo quiero descansar, un buen té y…

-Angleterre…

Sin previo aviso puedo sentir como Francia me abraza por el costado, es una abrazo tierno, nada erótico como suele ser tratándose de él, yo sigo llorando, una parte de mi quiere apartarlo, no quiere que me vea tan vulnerable, pero por otra parte…extrañaba tanto esta sensación, le extrañaba tanto…

_~Ya estamos cerca de la casa de Matthew~_

Me cuesta creer que esté en este auto junto a Francia, me hace recordar tantas cosas…como cuando los chicos eran pequeños y solíamos ser una familia feliz…un tanto disfuncional pero feliz al fin y al cabo –me rio ante esta última afirmación-. Lo cierto es que no he podido perdonar a Francis aún por sus reiteradas infidelidades…sin embargo nuestra relación es mucho mejor ahora. Falta poco, así que me seco disimuladamente las lágrimas y me preparo mentalmente para lo siguiente, han pasado 8 meses desde el desafortunado encuentro con los chicos, ¡no puedo esperar ver a mi pequeño Matthie con su pancita ya crecida!...solo espero que esté bien y que esta maldita idea que tuvo Francia sea una decisión acertada and…I just hope they can forgive me…

Francis estaciona el auto en medio de unos cuantos arboles esperando que estos puedan servir de camuflaje a su vistoso vehículo rojo que alguna vez decidió comprar, bastante estúpido creo yo, pero bueno no hay tiempo para reprocharle nada, al menos el idiota este lo dejo a una distancia relativamente buena de la casa, así que ignorando mis instintos de comenzar a discutir con él, cojo una bufanda ya que hace unos minutos a comenzado a nevar, saco ambos regalos del interior del auto y cierro las puertas solo para descubrir que…

-This fucking bastard left me alone!

Empiezo a buscar con la vista en los alrededores y no consigo encontrarlo, así que comienzo a ponerme furioso y…y…¡y como se atreve a dejarme solo!. Siento a mi corazón quebrarse otra vez…como se atreve a hacerme esto…estoy a punto de llorar pero entonces percibo que me abrazan desde atrás, no hay dudas, el olor de ese perfume es inconfundible

-Angleterre…por favor… ¿podrías perdonar todo lo que hice…?

-Fra-France…

Me estoy quebrando lentamente, puedo sentir su respiración en mis oídos…y mi orgullo me dice que lo aparte de mi lado, que ya me ha hecho demasiado daño, la otra parte de mi solo quiere responderle que si…, el ha sido tan bueno conmigo últimamente…, todos estos meses, desde lo sucedido ha venido hasta mi casa cada día para saber cómo estoy para hacerme compañía…lo cierto es que lo extraño tanto…pero…

-Yo…Francia yo n-

Y sin dejarme terminar, me voltea y besa dulcemente en los labios, y entonces sin darme cuenta he comenzado a seguirle el juego, no puedo escapar ya de él y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Al separarnos por la falta de aire me pregunta estúpidamente si eso es un ´´si``, solo le doy una mirada sarcástica seguida de una sonrisa con la que parece entender y sigo mi camino hacia la casa con los regalos en brazos…ya no me siento solo.

Cada vez tengo más miedo, cada centímetro recorrido es una tortura, a veces tengo ganas de volver al auto, Francia lo nota y me mira con una sonrisa burlona a la cual me es imposible decir que quiero regresar.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hemos llegado al umbral de la puerta, estoy temblando, Francis me sujeta de la mano, no estoy seguro de si es para darme apoyo o bien para impedirme escapar, pero la cruda realidad es que él está igual de nervioso que yo. Podemos sentir la música proveniente del interior, ellos están ahí, Francis me mira por última vez y sujeta fuerte mi mano

-Tout ira bien

-I hope so

Francia toca el timbre de la casa y nuestra piel se vuelve de gallina con el melodioso sonido del llamado, quiero escapar, no, quiero despertar, todo estos 8 meses son tan solo un largo sueño…

-Im coming~

¿Es demasiado tarde para decir que fue una mala idea?

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo fue triste de escribir pero también un tanto emocionante…pobre Arthur, eres como que te entiendo pero como que también me dan pena los chicos.<span>

En el siguiente capítulo (el cual tardará un poco más en llegar por algunos problemillas aquí, espero perdonen el inconveniente u.u) veremos la versión de Alfred del asunto.

Hasta la próxima ^^.


	3. Doubts, dreams and future

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! (digo todos y no todas por si hay algún lector masculino...aunque no lo creo .-.), espero que estén muy bien y hayan tenido unos bellos y productivos días (o improductivos...lo que gusten xD).  
><span>Tras una semana y unos cuantos días de ausencia e vuelto, han pasado cosas por aquí que han impedido que la subida del fic sea más expedita y en verdad lo siento por ello, pero créanme, caerme por la escalera de mi casa no estaba en mis planes D:<span>  
><span>Bueno, reitero una vez más que los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama y que si hay alguna falta de ortografía o en la redacción me perdonen, seguro se me ha escapado en la revisión del texto. Sin más le dejo el nuevo capítulo del fic esperando que sea del agrado de todos, nos leemos abajo ^^<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Doubts, dreams and future<strong>

Mis ojos se posan en la chimenea, cualquier cosa se me hace interesante últimamente, porque Canadá estos últimos días duerme cada vez que puede ya que dice que su espalda duele mucho (comienzo preguntarme si es él el que tiene que invernar o bien su oso Kuma…Kuma como sea que se llame…). La televisión está bastante aburrida y las películas que pasan y tienen pinta de ser buenas están en francés…this suck!, ¡es como cuando Matthie se enoja conmigo y empieza a maldecirme en francés y no entiendo nada! no es justooo~.

Dammit… I really miss New York but…¡vale la pena estar aquí!, no es tan divertido como quisiera (y es que solo a Mattie se le ocurriría vivir en este lugar, en medio de la nada) pero lo disfruto, disfruto el solo hecho de estar aquí con él, soy feliz a su lado.

La verdad, fue un tanto difícil decidir a la casa de quien nos mudaríamos (aún más difícil fue tener que informarle a Obama de que me ausentaría por un buen tiempo, pero es un buen hombre y lo entendió bien a mi parecer, solo me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y me hecho de su oficina…hem…espero que eso haya sido un ´´no hay problema``), al final decidimos venir aquí…donde nadie nos moleste, libres de lo que pueda opinar la gente…porque las opiniones ya nos han causado suficiente daño, sobre todo a Canadá. En ocasiones me siento culpable de no poder protegerlo como el Hero que soy, sé que no estoy cumpliendo un buen papel de hermano mayor, novio y…bueno, de padre tampoco, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, espero que Mattie esté conforme.

Estos meses han sido de locos, ¡qué decir de las levantadas nocturnas para ir a comprar miel de maple y helado al súper!, ¡1 hora de viaje hasta la tienda más cercana!, los antojos de Matthie están acabando conmigo…pero…ver su cara feliz al verme llegar de la tienda mientras me espera con un chocolate caliente servido no tiene precio.

Otro problema ha sido conservar en secreto nuestra ubicación y levantar las menores sospechas posibles, tanto así que hemos tenido que contratar a un doctor privado para que haga el seguimiento del embarazo de Matt…ni él ni yo queremos sufrir algo como ´´eso`` otra vez y sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos aislado en su casa.

_~Pero tanta angustia bien vale la pena~_

Cuando Mattie me confesó el haber quedado encinto no lo podía creer, aun recuerdo su carita de susto al contármelo, desviando su mirada de mi como si esperase lo peor y yo con mi cara de idiota mirándole fijo esperando que me confirmara una vez más la gran noticia, pero recuerdo aún más felizmente la maravillosa sonrisa que me regaló al decirle lo feliz que me había hecho.

_~But the happiness is short~_

Todo era tan increíble pero…ambos sabíamos muy dentro de nosotros, que esto no estaba bien…que somos hermanos, que un chico embarazado seguro no sería aceptado por la sociedad…y que probablemente Arthur y Francis tampoco lo harían. En un principio intente explicárselo a Canadá el cual no quería mantener todo esto como un secreto hasta el final, tenía miedo, le dije la verdad, que un bebe no era algo que pudiésemos ocultar como nuestra relación y que era mejor que papa and mummy se enteraran por nosotros que por terceros o peor aún, por si mismos (aún me arrepiento de aquello, Matt tenía razón, tome la decisión equivocada…una vez más), Canadá lo meditó por unos instantes y luego considerablemente avergonzado y rendido asintió con la cabeza…decidimos arriesgarnos. Así que, tras investigar los horarios de ambos europeos en secreto, decidimos ir cuando los dos estuvieran juntos y…entonces sucedió la tragedia…, todo fue tan rápido, solo recuerdo que estaba cegado por la furia y eché a correr…

_~…escapar…~_

…por los largos pasillos mientras sujetaba fuerte la suave y helada mano de Canadá, demasiado helada, más que de costumbre. Ya no importaba lo que pensara la gente, no me importaba que nos vieran…después de todo ¿ya que importaba ocultarnos?, todo se había arruinado

_~…pero él no deja de llorar…~_

-A-Al e-espera…–jadeos-

…no había tiempo para detenerse, no tenía idea de porque corría, no sabía de quien o que estaba escapando…porque sabía muy bien que para Francis y Arthur ya no existíamos, no nos seguirían, yo tan solo quería salir de allí, subir al auto y desaparecer sin dejar huella…eso era lo mejor que podíamos hacer…huir

_~…para ser felices…~_

-Al!...

Y aún me arrepiento de eso, fui tan egoísta, estaba de tal manera concentrado en mi mismo, en lo que yo deseaba, que incluso olvide completamente que traía a Matthie conmigo, olvidé sus gritos y suplicas para que nos detuviéramos y me concentre en lo único que me había importado hasta ahora, YO. Para cuando llegamos a la salida y logré escucharlo nuevamente ya parecía ser muy tarde…

-A-al…

-¿Matthie?

-Me duele Al…du-duele mucho…ahh! – tras su comentario mi mirada baja automáticamente a su estomago para luego seguir bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones-

-Ma-Matt…?, is that…?,are you…are you bleeding?

-Creo que…creo que…nngg…I guess is a spontaneous abortion Al…!

-What?, Are you ki-?...do-dont worry Matthie we are going to see a doctor! Just be strong okey?

-Ye-es…

Y todo lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido, lo tomé en brazos lo más delicada pero rápidamente posible, le subí al auto y partimos directo al hospital. Gracias al destino sabía dónde estaba, ya que unos meses atrás me había lastimado el tobillo tras una reunión con Arthur, este no había escatimado en gastos y me había acompañado al médico para que me examinara…Inglaterra…creo que jamás podré perdonarlo.

…

Lo demás es historia…, desde ese día el mundo dejó de girar a mí alrededor para girar yo entonces alrededor de Matthie. Tuvimos que mudarnos lejos, donde nadie pudiese encontrarnos fácilmente puesto que todo el mundo ya lo sabe y está escandalizado por nuestra relación and…our future family.

No quiero pensar más en eso, me conformo sabiendo que Canadá me ama, que juntos formaremos una familia llena de amor y que no necesito más familia que eso… y claro también me conformo con la hamburguesa que tengo en la mano, pero esa ya es una felicidad que va por separado.

¡Vaya!, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado sentado aquí? ¡guau son las 18:30 ya!, está comenzando a helar, así que termino de comer mi hamburguesa y me dispongo a ir a buscar algo más al refrigerador, quizás otra hamburguesa o podría hacer papas fritas…pero…¿eh?...¿en qué momento…?,la habilidad de Canadá de pasar desapercibido no deja de sorprenderme…

-Matthie?, what are you doing here?

-A-Al!...Er…esto yo…quería unos panqueques y…

-Pero Matthie! Ya varias veces te has quejado de cómo te duele la espalda!, si quieres algo pídemelo okey?, el Hero lo hará por ti~!, ahora vuelve a la cama, está bien?

-O-oui es solo que…te veías tan cómodo y…cansado, no quise molestarte y yo en verdad…me siento bastante culpable porque…

-Seh seh, como sea, aparta gordito!, tu héroe te hará los panqueques más deliciosos que hayas probado en tu vida! Hahaha~ -le digo haciéndole a un lado-

-_Go-gordito…_¡no me digas así!...te recuerdo que si tengo esta apariencia es por tu culpa..._y tus panqueques no saben tan bien como los míos…_

-Aww Matthie ¡te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas!  
>-E-eh! Y-yo n-no…eh…ah!...no cambies el tema!...why are you to bad whit me?...<br>-I'm not bad, I really love you so much

Al decir esto último bajo hasta su frente y deposito un beso allí haciendo que se sonroje un tanto más –guaaay ¡como adoro que sea tan lindo!- luego bajo hasta su vientre y le beso dulcemente, acto seguido me levanto y me retiro a buscar los ingredientes para los panqueques que quiere Matt, sin embargo aunque creo que con mis acciones debí de haber cortado todo tipo de reproche de su parte, puedo sentir que sigue allí parado en el centro de la cocina, así que me doy vuelta para ver qué sucede.

-What's wrong?

-Er!...es solo que…cada vez están pateando más…

-Supongo que es normal ya son 8 meses Matt… -Jeje, así que era eso, le sonrió y me volteo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo-

-Hum yes…I'ts just…I mean…humm…es solo que…cada vez que te acercas se detienen…

-Aww~ really?, quizás se sienten protegidos hahaha~

-De hecho creo que te odian – dice serio, me golpeo la cabeza con la puerta del mueble que cuelga de la pared ante tal afirmación-

-Wha-wha-what!, why!

-I don't know…-dice mientras se acaricia el estomago-

La imagen me enternece y me siento incapaz de reprocharle, tan solo le sonrío un tanto decepcionado para luego darme la vuelta y seguir con lo mío.

-Iré a ducharme…

-Okey, just be careful

-Oui

Y puedo sentir sus pasos alejándose de la cocina mientras hago la mezcla, por la ventana observo que ha comenzando a nevar, la temperatura está bajando gradualmente y ya empiezo a sentir frio, cuando termine esto iré a abrigarme. Entonces vierto la primera porción de mezcla y casi desfallezco al sentir que algo toca mi pierna

-A-A-Ahh!

-Comida…

-Ah eres tu Kumajirou…

-Aliméntame…

-EH!...claro que no…¡son para Matthew, no para ti!_...bestia peluda…-_levanto la mirada y él está allí otra vez, en el margen de la puerta-

-Matthie?

-Solo quería decirte que…estaba bromeando, seguramente dejan de patear porque…porque se sienten seguros a tu lado

-Yeah, I know Matthie

Luego le regalo una de mis sonrisas de superhéroe, el de la melena rubia parece quedar complacido y se marcha…

-Huele a quemado…quien quiera que seas

-Soy USA! Los grandiosos Estados Unidos de América!...oso con amne…¡FUCK!

Los panqueques se queman y con ellos un poco de mi orgullo, así que en el momento en el que termino de preparar los que faltan y los baño en miel de maple, como a Canadá le gustan, cojo el teléfono y llamó a por una pizza, hoy es viernes de ´´si llega helada es gratis`` y el día está tan helado y la casa tan alejada que me parece un plan perfecto –lo cierto es que ya lo he hecho otras veces y Matthew odia que lo haga, pero…estoy un tanto frustrado tras los panqueques y…¿¡que puede ser mejor que comida gratis!-.

Han pasado 7 minutos, estoy aburrido, así que aprovechando que Matthie está despierto he puesto música en el reproductor –porque encontrar una estación de radio, aquí en el lugar en que estamos va a ser un verdadero problema…-, así que me siento en la mesa del comedor esperando mi pizza y que Matthie termine de vestirse para comer juntos, los panqueques se enfrían pero no importa…me hacen daño al comérmelos calientes…¡buah, son de Mattie, DE MATTIE!...pero la pizza tardará en llegar…y tengo hambre…

Lo cierto es que las únicas veces que alguien toca a nuestra puerta son los pedidos de comida rápida, así que Matt nota de inmediato cuando lo hago…¡ya me redujo las hamburguesas diarias de 20 a 17!...sospecho que el estar embarazado le hace ser más estricto conmigo jum… _Im going to be careful whit the condom from now on…_

Cuando ya estoy comenzando a caer dormido sobre la mesa, el maldito sonido del timbre me despierta, creo que por primera vez hubiese deseado no ir por una pizza a cambio de dormir – y es que por los antojos de Matthew, o bien por preocupaciones no he podido tener un sueño decente en meses…-, sin embargo la pizza ya llegó y mejor voy a buscarla antes de que Matthie me regañe con una doble razón que sería pedir una pizza, hacer venir a el repartidor hasta aquí y no abrirle…

-Im coming~

Me tomo mi tiempo, como queriendo que llegue lo suficientemente fría –aunque probablemente ya lo esté- voy a abrir la puerta…, y me desagrada lo que veo, no sé cómo consiguieron llegar aquí, veo a los alrededores y determino que tampoco se en que llegaron…pero en verdad no quiero que se queden más tiempo…no quiero que Matthew les vea, ya hemos sufrido suficiente.

-He-hello…America

-Largo… -Lo digo serio, aprieto mis puños y añado-, si no se van yo los sacaré de aquí como sea necesario…

-Alfred…s'il vous plaît écoutez…vinimos a hablar con ustedes…

-I WANT YOU TO LEAVE! COME OUT OF OUR HOUSE!

-Alfred, please…just listen…

-I'M NOT GOING TO-

-A-Al…? – Demonios…lo que faltaba-…con quien estás hablando?...

-_Mon petit Matthew…_

-_Tsk…_con nadie Matthie!, the pancakes are in the table!, voy en un momento…

-Al…I'm not idiot, what's the problem?

Y estoy perdido…, miro a Francis y a Arthur una última vez, luego cierro mis ojos y resignado abro la puerta de forma en que Matthew pueda ver de quienes se trataba, para cuando los vuelvo a abrir, lo primero que observo es una cara de terror en el rostro de Canadá, el cual a su vez intenta esconderse tras la pared que lleva a nuestra habitación quizás esperando que no le hayan visto, sin embargo ya es tarde para eso.

-Matthew please…don't be afraid… yo…realmente lamento lo que paso…

Pero sus palabras no nos llegan, desde mi posición puedo ver que Matthie esconde su rostro contra la pared y se envuelve el vientre con las manos como si intentase protegerlo, esta temblando, sobre todo sus piernas y siento que en cualquier momento va a caer al suelo por lo mismo, así que me encamino a ayudarlo, pero incluso antes de dar el primer paso, puedo sentir su voz tímida y notablemente abatida ahora por un llanto del que no me había percatado.

-Qui-quiero que se vayan…, ha-has que se vayan…ple-ase Al…-sus ojos llorosos me miran y me niego a permitir que esto siga sucediendo-

-Matthews s'il vous plaît, vinimos en son de paz, tu sabes que yo no te haría nada cher… - Arthur le da un codazo por lo bajo y el francés añade- tu-tu…madre dice que tampoco quiere hacerte daño…

-Me parece que Inglaterra ya dejo muy en claro ese día que ya no somos familia…demasiado claro nos ha quedado a nosotros- digo mientras volteo a ver a Matthie el cual sigue sollozando pero observando la escena atento-

-Alfred!, tienes que entender que…! – El británico parece comprender que con ese tono de voz solo conseguirá que le cierre la puerta en la cara, así que suelta un suspiro antes de continuar- …¿podemos conversar esto tranquilamente adentro…?

-Ni siquiera merecerías entrar…

El silencio es absoluto, Inglaterra baja la cabeza y de pronto me parece ver que una gota de agua cae de su rostro a su abrigo, una brisa helada entra por la puerta de la casa y pareciera que voy a morir de frio. Aun sin decir nada Francia mueve su brazo por detrás de Arthur y le acaricia la espalda, el británico se limpia el rostro de lo que ahora ya asumo era una lagrima y vuelve su cara a mí.

-A-al menos déjame darte esto…it's…it's a present, you know…for the baby…

Inglaterra saca de detrás de él un vistoso paquete envuelto en un papel de colores llamativos, Francia unos segundos después imita la acción con su regalo propio y yo…ya no se qué hacer, realmente detesto esto, a veces ser un hero es muy difícil, no se puede dejar a todos felices… pero siempre hay que tratar de llegar a una solución que sea lo más justa posible, así que antes de hacer cualquier cosa suspiro asteado, luego recibo los presentes en mis manos y añado:

-Esperen un momento…

Entro a la casa otra vez dejando la puerta semi-abierta, me volteo y Canadá me mira pareciendo no comprender, así que le invito a acercarse a mí, él duda un poco pero luego camina hacia mi curioso

-¿… y eso?

-Regalos…, de Francis y Arthur…para los niños

-¿ E-Enserio…?

-Yes… ellos dicen que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, otra brisa helada entra por la puerta y Matthew parece comprender mi punto, me quita suavemente los presentes de mis brazos, posteriormente me mira con su característica sonrisa dulce, la cual siempre he sospechado que Canadá es el único capaz de hacer y con sus ojos clavados en mi añade con un tono un tanto resignado que los deje pasar, el se va hasta la habitación otra vez y entonces, cuando lo veo desaparecer tras la puerta, voy de regreso a la entrada. Francis se ha sacado su chaqueta y la ha puesto sobre los hombros de Inglaterra – acción romántica que me parece curiosa, ya que se suponía que estaban divorciados hace años-, el último no se ha movido ni un centímetro, solamente está allí, como ausente, mirando el piso restándole importancia a lo que sucede a su alrededor, al parecer ni siquiera se ha inmutado cuando he abierto la puerta. La imagen me perturba un poco, empiezo a sentirme triste y por un momento pienso en dejar en el pasado lo que había ocurrido aquel día, luego reacciono y decido que no es justo, así que carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, Arthur me mira otra vez, parece más desanimado que antes…

-It's okey…pasen… - puedo notar como el rostro de ambos se ilumina por un instante, ellos al parecer no se dieron cuenta y me parece un tanto gracioso-

-Thank you… -dice Inglaterra, luego esboza una pequeña sonrisa de alivio por lo bajo-

-Merci América…

-Okey…

Les permito la entrada y luego cierro la puerta, al parecer todo para ellos tiene aire de maravilloso, no dejan de mirar a todas partes, Arthur mantiene la vista en todas las puertas que puede encontrar, quizás espera ver aparecer a Matthew por alguna de ellas en cualquier momento, Francia en cambio, se dedica a ver los pequeños detalles, cuadros, figurillas en los estantes y tras un momento al parecer cree que está siendo descortés y añade avergonzado:

-Désolé Alfred…es solo que no venía a esta casa hace años…en verdad el estilo de Matthew es único

-Yeah it is… -Resto importancia-

Con un gesto de mi mano les invito a tomar asiento en la sala, de costado a la chimenea, atienden a la invitación y se sientan uno al lado del otro, yo lo hago después de ambos en el sillón que se encuentra paralelo al de ellos, una vez estoy cómodo me quito un momento a Texas, la limpio con el mismo borde de mi camiseta y luego la pongo de regreso en mi nariz, una vez terminado esto les miro a ambos y añado fríamente

-…y bien?

-…Matthew…¿no vendrá…? –Dice Arthur mientras lanza una mirada fugitiva a la habitación del fondo-

- I don't know

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí también…quiero decir…l-

-I'm not…

La conversación empieza a ponerse fría y cortante, Francia lo nota, está nervioso, al parecer al igual que yo quiere evitar una escena como la de nuestra última reunión ´´familiar`` y tras jugar un tanto con sus dedos pulgares intenta iniciar una conversación amistosa, la cual no me cae en gracia.

-Y…cuantos meses tiene ya Mattie?

- 8… -No tengo ganas de responder cosas de esta índole…, ellos no fueron precisamente un apoyo para nosotros, no creo que merezcan saber-

-Vayaaaa~ 8, ¡aún recuerdo cuando Arthur tenía 8! – Inglaterra siente que invaden su privacidad y le da un codazo, al francés al parecer no le importa y prosigue- sii…recuerdo que a veces estaba muy meloso o muy malhumorado –codazo otra vez- y hacia que me levantara a las 4 de la mañana por té!

Arthur no resiste más y le da un último codazo con el que al parecer le transmite todo su enojo acumulado hace décadas

-A-auch~… -Dice Francis con los ojos medio en blanco tratando de recuperar el aliento, Arthur intenta continuar la conversación-

-Has tenido algún problema con Matthew?...

¡Creo que explotaré en enojo!, me parece la persona menos indicada para preguntar eso, estoy a punto de echarle en cara lo sucedido la última vez que nos vimos, ¡estoy a punto de decirle que aquel día casi perdimos a nuestros niños por su culpa!, pero entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abre y aparece Canadá, con esa sonrisa inquieta que me vuelve loco, soy incapaz de decir palabra sobre lo acontecido…no solo heriría a Arthur, sino que también podría herir a Matthie.

-E-esto…

-Matthew!

Inglaterra le contempla ilusionado y se levanta de inmediato de su asiento, quizás para ir en su búsqueda, Canadá tan solo chilla asustado, tiene miedo, retrocede unos cuantos pasos con sus ojos cerrados, tal vez pensando que va a ser atacado otra vez, sin embargo el presunto ataque nunca llega, Francia ha tomado a Arthur de la mano impidiéndole ir, mientras le regala una sonrisa compasiva…una decisión sabia, ya que si esto hubiese seguido lo más probable es que yo habría ido a detenerle, no me arriesgare…no nos arriesgare nunca más.

Inglaterra parece entender, sin ánimos se sienta una vez más, luego pone su voz nostálgica otra vez y añade penoso un ´´Lo siento``, Canadá no sabe qué hacer, después de unos segundos, asiente un tanto avergonzado y se encamina a sentarse a mi lado; a medida que lo hace puedo ver como Francis y Arthur mantienen la mirada en su barriga, él también lo nota y apresura el paso, esperando quitarse sus ojos de encima sin resultados positivos.

Hay un silencio incomodo otra vez y yo no pienso hacer nada para detenerlo, sobre todo si eso implica responder a la pregunta anterior de Arthur…con Matthie allí no sabría cómo, así que espero que con la llegada de Canadá el tema cambie junto con esa estúpida pregunta, afortunadamente entonces, en un intento por quitar las incomodas miradas de Francis y Arthur de su estomago, Matthew hace un mohín extraño y añade enseguida:

-Thank you for the presents…

-You are welcome…do you like it?

-Aún no los he abierto…espero hacerlo con Al más tarde –Me toma de la mano sonriente-

-I see…-Arthur un tanto incomodo por lo último, juega con un mechón de su corto cabello rubio, pensativo, como intentando idear una frase que logre seguir la conversación, una vez la tiene entonces empieza-, yo…realmente lamento lo que paso ese día…pero tienen que entender…

-Ce n'est pas normal chicos…ustedes son hermanos…, si tan solo fuera una relación homosexual normal…no habría tanto lio –Complementa Francis, yo tan solo presiono la mano de Matthew con la mía, se lo que va a venir-

-Yo…yo no sabía nada de esto…ni siquiera sabía lo de su relación y de pronto además dicen que hay un bebe de por medio…fue…fue muy fuerte para mi…bueno, para ambos saberlo…

-No tenías que actuar como lo hiciste

-¡Entiende que estaba furioso!

-Por tu culpa ese día Matthew terminó en el hospital! – Me doy cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, no pude evitarlo…-

Los bellos y brillantes ojos de Matthew de pronto se vuelven opacos ante el recuerdo, Arthur me mira y parece no comprender, está confundido y asustado y Francia otro tanto más.

-¿Qué?...quiero decir…¿Co-como…?

-Ya que es tu culpa quizás podrías hacer un poco de esfuerzo y-

-_Aborto espontaneo_…- Matthew me interrumpe en la voz más dolorosa que creo haber escuchado de sus labios nunca jamás-

-Oh my god… I'm…I'm so sorry…

-Oh mon petit…¿Estás bien?...

-Yeah…I'm fine…

Por la expresión de Inglaterra puedo ver que está devastado, me siento un poco mal…ya que a veces pienso que también fue mi culpa…, no debí de haber corrido así con Matthie…¡pero él jamás debió de haberlo golpeado en primer lugar!. Canadá mantiene la mirada baja y yo intento apoyarle acariciando su espalda, en frente de nosotros no hay movimiento, Francia parece estar colapsado por tanta información, mantiene una mano bajo su barbilla la cual tiembla quizás ante el nerviosismo y a ratos observo cómo sus ojos le llevan con atención al estomago de Matt, luego los cierra y para el momento en que vuelve a abrirlos parece aún más inquieto, por otra parte Inglaterra es el más afectado de los dos, tras su disculpa se ha llevado las manos al rostro, mantiene sus codos apoyados en sus propias piernas y no a dicho ninguna palabra más. Todo esto se vuelve monótono, estoy hambriento y tengo ganas de decir algo solo para terminar con esta mierda que en primer lugar no debería estar pasando, empiezo a preguntarme otra vez el cómo demonios llegaron hasta aquí…yo tengo 3 casas y un departamento…y Matthie otras 3 repartidas en todo su territorio…¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?...debato conmigo mismo sobre quien pudo haber sido el traidor que les dio la información cuando de pronto Arthur se incorpora a la conversación otra vez

-Yo…seré sincero, la verdad es que…nunca podré acostumbrarme a esto…

-Angleterre… -dice Francia mirándole un tanto desconcertado-

-¡Esto no es normal!... –¡No me digas que comenzará otra vez…!¡No lo permitiré!-

-Si tanto te moles-!

-But I'm here!, estoy aquí porque los quiero a los dos…porque de todas formas…¡porque de todas formas soy su madre!...somos una familia…¡y no quiero perderlos…! –Los ojos de Arthur empiezan a humedecerse, veo a mi lado y Matthew está prácticamente igual, no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer…-

-Ouh Arthur…- Francis le abraza por el costado -realmente les queremos mucho chicos…lo cierto es que nos gustaría volver a ser la familia que éramos antes… ¡incluso Anglaterre y yo lo estamos intentado otra vez!

-Yo…er….

-Ese día…realmente me arrepentí, yo…no quiero perderlos…en verdad no quiero hacerlo…Matthie…

-E-eh…? –Dice Canadá un tanto sorprendido y desconcertado, probablemente por la idea de que nuestros padres estén juntos otra vez…yo también lo estoy-

-Podrías perdonarme?...en verdad lo siento, tu también Alfred…

Yo no estoy muy seguro, le miro con desconfianza, en verdad les hemos necesitado mucho estos 8 meses…sobre todo Matthie a Arthur, por dudas y demás, los dos hemos tenido que afrontar todo solos, así cómo huir de la gente que cree esto incorrecto y en ese entonces esperábamos al menos el apoyo de ambos…pero no fue así. Estoy a punto de contestar que no, haciéndole caso a mi orgullo de superhéroe diciendole que ambos hemos superado todos estos meses juntos y que no los necesitamos… pero entonces miro hacia el lado otra vez y allí esta Canadá, con su dulce sonrisa que me enternece, mirándome dulcemente y logrando confundirme, entonces no estoy seguro de que hacer…el orgullo me impide dar una respuesta, vuelvo mi mirada a Arthur y a Francis, luego la regreso para darle un último vistazo a Matthie y…entonces…casi como si fuera magia, congeniamos, entiendo lo que quiere decirme y lo acepto, la decisión está tomada, no es necesaria la comunicación hablada porque desde pequeños siempre hemos podido comunicarnos de esta forma, no sabemos si es porque somos gemelos, o si es simple coincidencia, nosotros preferimos llamar a esta extraña y a veces curiosa conexión…´´amor``.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la autora: Chan chan chan chaaa~n, me sigue dando pena Arthur tratando de hacer las cosas bien, esperemos que los chicos le entiendan u.u.<span>  
><span>Cielos, este capítulo fue el más largo hasta ahora, según mi teoría es porque Alfred habla demasiado xD; ya veremos si Matthew va por los mismos rumbos en el siguiente capítulo que subiré hem...probablemente dentro del fin de semana si es que puedo.<span>  
><span>Pues no hay mucho más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado y pasado un buen rato leyendo este capítulo, así como que puedan esperar el siguiente, muchas gracias por leerlo ^^.<span>

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Ne vous prenez ma main?

Nota de la autora: Pues bien, después de un larguísimo tiempo, regreso con el 4 y penúltimo capítulo de este fic (el cual ya está terminado en mi computadora, pero que por motivos de tiempo no he podido subir).

En este caso el capítulo es relatado por Matthie y si bien es bastante corto en comparación a los demás, tiene un gusto tierno y dulce que no tienen los anteriores.

Pues nada más que agregar, nos leemos abajo ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Ne vous prenez ma main?<strong>

Puedo sentir el frio del exterior en mi cuerpo…supongo que para ninguno de nosotros es fácil llevar el peso que significa ser la representación de una nación, sin embargo no es algo que podamos abandonar, de esta forma nacimos y no podemos cambiarlo... En mi caso es especialmente molesto, muchas personas tienden a olvidarme, confundirme o incluso considerarme una parte de Alfred…tal vez si me viesen ahora no estarían tan equivocados… a veces ni yo mismo puedo reconocerme en el espejo con esta forma, siento que me pierdo a mi mismo…que desaparezco y me transformo en algo totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser, pero entonces siempre al mirar a mi lado encuentro a ese otro espejo que es Alfred, con su rostro iluminado y con esa sonrisa que me impide deprimirme y a la que no puedo evitar imitar…América es en verdad el mejor de los recordatorios de quien soy en realidad, nunca me confunde ni abandona, porque somos gemelos, somos hermanos y somos vecinos…al parecer simplemente estamos destinados a caminar juntos…eso es lo que dice él y yo le creo con toda mi alma...jejejeje. Es gracioso si se toma en cuenta la suposición de que los gemelos somos en realidad una alma dividida en dos cuerpos diferentes…´´quien diría que las cosas marcharían de esta forma``, eso es lo que suelo pensar.

Aquí la mayoría del tiempo es helado y por concerniente siempre lo estoy yo también, pero ahora no estoy seguro de si mi estado es por el clima o bien por lo que sucede aquí mismo, dentro de mi hogar. La inesperada y…muy poco agraciada llegada de Francis y Arthur nos cayó como un duro golpe a América y a mí, en verdad esperábamos que estos meses fueran los más tranquilos de nuestras vidas, tuvimos que tomar decisiones difíciles, dejar nuestros puestos en la política y otros asuntos de importancia, abandonar todo tan solo para poder ser…felices, sin embargo creo que ambos sabíamos que esto no duraría, que estábamos escapando…que no podíamos huir por siempre.

Así que al fin y al cabo aquí estamos, enfrentados contra la realidad una vez más aunque no lo quisiéramos, miro hacia el suelo esperando a que todo sea un sueño, tengo miedo, pues no quiero pasar por algo como ´´eso`` otra vez , Alfred lo sabe y me acaricia la espalda intentando reconfortarme, sin embargo no puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí como de costumbre, no estoy seguro de que está observando porque la habitación está tan silenciosa que incluso hace parecer que estuviésemos solos…je, si tan solo fuera cierto, nunca he sido bueno para mentir de todas formas. De pronto siento el sonido del estomago de Al rogando por comida y me hace recordar que yo tampoco he comido nada…quizás nunca debí haber preguntado sobre qué pasaba, era tan fácil como solo obedecerle, tomar los panqueques de la mesa y marcharme, pero… ¿Tenía que seguir a mi instinto e insistir hasta que abriese la puerta eh?…

Comienzo a maldecirme a mí mismo, me enfado y puedo sentir como los bebes patean desde dentro, es obvio que ellos tampoco están cómodos con todo esto, quiero reconfortarlos tal como Al hace conmigo…pero…

-Yo…seré sincero, la verdad es que…nunca podré acostumbrarme a esto…

-Angleterre…

Las palabras de Arthur son puñaladas para mí, levanto mi rostro y allí está él, mirándonos acusadoramente, viendo mi estomago y luego a nosotros otra vez. Francis simplemente le observa un tanto desconcertado según mi parecer…me ilusiono al pensar que él está en desacuerdo con el británico, pero entonces me deprimo al volver a la realidad y recordar que está ahí…de su parte…apoyándolo, quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes; al mismo tiempo Alfred vuelve su mano hasta la mía y la presiona fuertemente, y entonces siento que entraré en pánico, se que América responderá de inmediato…y no precisamente de buena forma, le conozco…yo…no quiero esto…¡en verdad no lo quiero!

…_si seulement je pouvais échapper à…_

-Si tanto te moles-! –oh no…cierro mis ojos esperando que todo comience y luego se detenga de la misma forma en que culminó nuestro último encuentro familiar. Como tantas veces, quisiera gritarle a Alfred que se callara, pero…soy incapaz de hacerlo-

-But I'm here!, estoy aquí porque los quiero a los dos…porque de todas formas… ¡porque de todas formas soy su madre!, somos una familia…¡y no quiero perderlos…! – ¿Eh…?. Levanto mi cabeza por completo desconcertado-

-Ouh Arthur; realmente les queremos mucho chicos…lo cierto es que nos gustaría volver a ser la familia que éramos antes… ¡Incluso Anglaterre y yo lo estamos intentado otra vez! – ¿Q-que?...esto no puede ser cierto, mis ojos están húmedos una vez más y no puedo evitarlo…-

-Yo…er…. – dice Alfred con un tono de inseguridad total, es obvio que no sabe que aportar a la conversación-

Al está igual de confundido que yo, no sabe que decir ni hacer, puedo sentir la inseguridad en el temblor de su mano y eso no me hace sentir para nada bien, ya que, con la barrera de protección que representa América para mí derrumbándose a mi lado me encuentro desnudo y obligado a atender a la situación que se presenta delante de nosotros…

-Ese día…, realmente me arrepentí, yo…no quiero perderlos…en verdad no quiero hacerlo…ouh Matthie…

-E-eh…? – Ahora el aludido que no sabe que decir o hacer soy yo, ¿En verdad esto está pasando? no…espera …¿¡De verdad están juntos otra vez?-

-¿Podrías perdonarme?...en verdad lo siento, tu también Alfred…

Las anteriores dudas se despejan ante la petición de Inglaterra y pasan a segundo plano directo al tacho de la basura de mi cerebro en donde se acumulan las cosas que en realidad no tienen una gran importancia… como las opiniones de la gente. Mis ojos en una primera instancia se encuentran con los de Arthur…su mirada acusadora a desaparecido y ahora nos observa con una sumisa y triste, en los bordes de sus ojos puedo ver una lagrima tambaleándose, indecisa ante quedarse en su lugar o solo caer por la mejilla del británico, el cual sigue allí completamente afligido, a la vez Francis coge una de sus manos y la acaricia suavemente mientras me mira de forma dulce…

…_quizás no éramos los únicos que estábamos escapando…_

No puedo evitarlo y me siento conmovido…si en verdad no les importara lo que fuera de nosotros probablemente no estarían aquí, quizás…ellos nunca fueron los malvados de la película como Alfred y yo creíamos, porque de todas formas fue nuestra culpa el no haber ido lentamente con la información, el no haberles informado sobre esto desde un principio, ha de ser eso, porque ni él ni yo creemos que estar juntos sea un error…. entonces, mi dolor el cual con el tiempo se había transformado en una estaca clavada fuertemente en mi corazón ahora tan solo se acopla a mi cuerpo y deja de doler, porque ya no tiene sentido el intentar extraerla y porque tampoco lo tiene seguir culpando a los demás de que ella esté ahí. Una sonrisa se aloja en mis labios y volteo a ver a Alfred, el cual no se ha dado cuenta aún de mi mirada, su expresión es grave e insegura, pero una vez percibe que le observo gira su rostro y tras leer mis ojos por unos segundos me regala una de sus grandes sonrisas de superhéroe asintiendo a mi propuesta imaginaria, luego se voltea una vez más a nuestros invitados y con un tono resignado a la vez que me mira de reojo les comunica la tan esperada respuesta.

-It's okey…

Los rostros de Francis y Arthur se iluminan y automáticamente se levantan del sofá de en frente, el primero en incorporarse es Francia, el cual se me acerca con sus brazos extendidos, luego se arrodilla en el suelo ante mí y me toma de las manos, su mirada y su sonrisa son tan dulces y nostálgicas que incluso me hacen recordar dos escenas de mi vida, la primera es la de mi niñez, antes de que se fuera de casa, se despidiera de mi y no volviera a verle en un largo tiempo…la segunda es precisamente esa última, nuestro reencuentro tras años, esta vez no fue tanto tiempo pero es igual de conmovedor.

-Te extrañe mucho cher…

-J'ai aussi papa… - Digo conteniendo las lagrimas-

Al mismo tiempo en que esto ocurre Alfred se ha levantado del sillón para ir hasta Arthur, al británico las lagrimas le inundan y a pesar de todo, sigue allí en medio de la sala indeciso a moverse, Alfred aunque un poco inseguro aún, le extiende la mano en señal de paz, Inglaterra atiende al llamado de forma lenta y tímida pero tras unos segundos simplemente se lanza a su pecho llorando fuertemente.

-Buah!

-I-Im so sorry!...los e-extrañe tanto…¡Incluso a ti pedazo de idiota!

-Er…I miss you too Arthur…I think…

A pesar de que Alfred intenta mantener una posición resentida ante Inglaterra su verdadera personalidad se lo impide y tras unos segundos esta sonriendo otra vez y abrazando al británico fuertemente hasta levantarlo del suelo. Presiento que el también quiere llorar pero como suele decirme, de seguro su ´´ego de superhéroe se lo impide``. Francis aun sin soltar mis manos a dejado de mirarme para ver conmovido y sonriente la escena que nos presentaban los otros dos miembros de nuestra familia, yo sonrió también al verlos…todo me parece tan obvio ahora, desde un principio estuvimos equivocados, tan solo nos ocultábamos de todo lo que pudiera hacernos daño, sin saber que…

…_huíamos de la felicidad que estábamos buscando…_

Me veo fuera de mis pensamientos cuando Francis se quita de delante de mí y una sombra me cubre, es Inglaterra mirándome fijamente, es innegable, desde esta posición se ve bastante intimidante y no puedo evitar sentir miedo mientras recuerdo lo sucedido…pero entonces en un pequeño lapsus de tiempo siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, es él, Arthur coge mis manos y aún con algunas lagrimas que amenazan con escaparse de sus orbes verdes me observa directo a los ojos y añade tímido:

-Lo siento Mattie, no volverá a pasar…

Me parece una de las disculpas más sinceras que he escuchado en todos estos años, el temor desaparece y sin darme cuenta he asentido gustoso. Unos centímetros más allá Alfred y Francis se estrechan las manos y sonríen, eso hasta que papa regresa su mirada hasta mí y tras unos segundos parece recordar ansioso algo que hasta ese momento había olvidado preguntar.

-Cher…? – Francis dice interrogante haciendo despertar la curiosidad de todos en la habitación-

-E-eh? Oui papa?...

-Humm… quisiera preguntar algo que…creo que tanto Angleterre como yo estamos interesados en saber…–Mira a Arthur y este de inmediato parece comprender-

-Oh yes!…that…

-Eeeh...quoi…? –Me giro a América intentando ver en él alguna idea de lo que podría ser, no tiene caso, si buscara en este momento la palabra ´´intrigado`` en el diccionario probablemente aparecería la foto de Alfred en él-

- Hum oui, es solo que con Arthur estuvimos discutiendo todo el camino hacia aquí y…

-Ohh that sounds like something new! -interrumpe Alfred sarcástico, desde su lado, Arthur le mira de reojo enojado y yo no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa-

- Err si, como decía, a mommy y a mí nos gustaría saber… vous savez…-Arthur le interrumpe ahora asteado al parecer por el tiempo que se está tardando en preguntar-

-Arrgg!…we want to know the sex of the baby Matthew!

-Ahh…así que eso eraa~ - dice Alfred divertido a la vez que se mete las manos en los bolsillos y me mira dulcemente-

-O-oh!...jejeje…

-Dile a esta rana pervertida la verdad Matt…¡Que es un niño!..

-Err…en realidad…

-¡Es una niña Arthur! une fille belle et délicate petite!...como petite Matthew –Siento como mi cara se vuelve roja ante la afirmación-

-Ahahahaha~ - Aghh Alfred, ¡Deja de reírte!...tampoco estas facilitando esto sabes…-

-E-e-eh…pero…la verdad es qu-

-It's a boy Francis!, all our family is composed by males, it's obvious!

- Mais je veux une fille!...para poder vestirla de rosa…como Matthew pero sin sentirme mal…

-Ma-ma-maple?... –¿¡E-en verdad hizo eso, po-porque no lo recuerdo, porque nadie me escucha!...mi cara debe verse como uno de los tomates de España…seguro que si…-

-AHAHAHA~

-¡No va a ser una niña porque tu lo quieras! y además…espera... ¿¡Q-que hiciste que…! – Arthur se levanta furioso del sofá a encarar a Francis, Alfred aprovecha la oportunidad para ir a buscar los olvidados panqueques a la mesa, luego vuelve y se lanza literalmente a mi lado para disfrutar del ´´show``-

-Es tu culpa Angleterre!, _yo te dije que hiciéramos una niña pero siempre te negaste…_

-¿¡Qué clase de escusa es esa!...y claro~…como el que tenía que parir no eras tú…

-Eh…e-esperen… - Errr…demasiada información…demasiada...-

La disputa se desplaza hasta el punto en que empiezan a sacarse en cara hasta las cosas más estúpidas e irrelevantes posibles…ains…, it`s okey…después de todo extrañaba verlos pelearse también. Por otra parte Alfred se pone cómodo pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, luego con su mano disponible toma el tenedor e intenta darme de comer como si no pasara nada…yo le miro intentando decirle que este no es un buen momento, el atiende a esto con su característica cara de niño inocente que parece no comprender y posteriormente comienza a comer él…si…a comerse MIS panqueques…

Después de unos minutos la discusión al fin parece volver al tema original; para ese momento Alfred despierta de su somnolencia exaltado tras el último grito de Francia e Inglaterra –pobre…en verdad no ha dormido bien-

-Y bien, ¿¡Que es!

-E-eh!...joo…si tan solo me hubiesen esc-

-They are two, a boy and a girl –me interrumpe Alfred aún con una voz cansada y desinteresada ya de la conversación-

-¿¡Dos! –Dicen ambos al unísono-

-Onhonhon, ¡Ya decía yo que la barriga de mon petit se parecía a la tuya Arthur!, ¡No podía ser tan solo uno!

-E-er… ¿tú crees…?

-Jejeje…

Todo se vuelve tan cálido, me alegro ante la idea de que ya no estoy soñando, aunque todo es tan irreal comparado con los meses anteriores. Soy tan feliz...el timbre suena una vez más, tal parece ser que Alfred pidió una pizza por teléfono otra vez, él me mira con aquella cara que pone cuando es descubierto haciendo algo indebido, le sonrió, no me importa, no hay ganas de regañarlo, porque después de todo, todos aquí la compartiremos –Aunque él no quiera-, no es la típica cena que se tiene en mente para una reunión familiar, pero eso no importa porque tampoco somos una familia normal…and we are happy even knowing that.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer y más que nada a hablar sobre lo que a sucedido con nosotros, me satisface tanta preocupación hacia mí y los bebes, están pateando mucho, han de estar tan felices como yo. Cuando terminamos de hablar y cenar el reloj ya había marcado las 12 de la noche y Alfred como a un niño sus ojos se le cierran a ratos en contra de su voluntad, toma un poco de Coca-Cola para según el mantenerse despierto pero es obvio que no funciona, ains…a veces me preocupa que después de que nazcan los bebes yo sea el único adulto en esta casa…pero bueno…así es América, es como siempre ha sido y continuará siendo, así era cuando me enamoré de él y aún con todos sus defectos y complejos de superhéroe no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo…porque después de todo, tal como él se autoproclama, es ´´mi héroe`` .

Tras terminar la última copa de vino que serví para él, papa ve la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, luego le echa un vistazo a Inglaterra el cual parece divertido con la cara de sueño de Alfred y tras ello con una expresión triste añade:

-Arthur, mon cher, es tarde y está nevando mucho ya, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

-A-ah…yeah, soo…, we are going to come back soon…I mean…if you want it of course…

-Eh…pero…¿Y dónde van a dormir…?, está nevando mucho afuera…y…¿Vinieron a automóvil?..porq-.

-Awww~ cher, ¿Estás invitándonos a pasar la noche?, porque yo-

-¡Arg, no seas imprudente frog!, no te auto-invites a casas ajenas…

-Hoy nos auto-invitamos al venir sin previo aviso Arthur…onhonhon

-Tsk…I hate you…

-Jejeje…no, es cierto, Alfred y yo estamos dispuestos a prestarles la habitación de arriba, digo si ustedes quieren…

-Eh-h?...no, espera, ¿Qué?, ¡yo no he accedido a nada!... –¿Justo ahora te espabilas eh?...-

-A-Alfred…. – le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa a la vez que le miro enojado…-

-Pe-pero…Mattieeee~!, esa es la habitación donde…

-A-A-Alfred! –muero de vergüenza…_América idiot_…-

-Jumm…está bien…

-Merci beaucoup, mamá Arthur y yo les agradecemos la invitación, vaya~ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormí junto a mon cher Arthur~? Ohonhon

-Sleep with me? I dunno, as far as I know, you can sleep in the floor if you want

-¡Ehh! ¡Pe-pero…, creí que ya estábamos bien…!

-Lo estamos pero no hasta ese limite frog…

-Jo….

Y reímos todos juntos, bueno…excepto papa que al principio solo se quedo allí con cara de ´´Está bien…`` y luego sonrió resignado para todos en la sala. Lo cierto es que de todas formas durmieron juntos, bueno… eso es lo que me dijo Alfred a eso de las 3 de la mañana al levantarse a buscar algo para mí en el refrigerador –Jo…pobre Al…ya encontraré alguna forma de recompensarle- y encontrarse con el sofá vacio, sin rastros de Francis, en discordancia al acuerdo al que habían llegado esa noche.

De esta forma pasaron las últimas 2 semanas, realmente agradezco que papa y mommy se hayan quedado bueno…hasta esa noche.

_Ya no volveré a tener miedo, ni tristeza, todo lo que necesito esta justo aquí, en mi hogar, ahora el lugar más acogedor del mundo._

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la autora: Aww~ Matthie es tan adorable, disfruté al escribir este capítulo x3.<span>

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía (u orcografía si es el caso xD) y subiré el próximo cap lo antes posible (¡es enserio! D:), aunque en el caso de tardarme espero que sirva como consuelo que el siguiente es el más largo de todos :3.

Pues eso es todo, muchas gracias a quien lo haya leído y nos encontramos en el próximo y final, bye bee~ x3.


	5. Happily ever after

Nota de la autora: Guau, al fin el ultimo capítulo de este fic con el que tanto me encariñé; siempre me han gustado las historias largas y de hecho se me hace más facil escribirlas que las cortas, sin embargo siempre terminaba dejándolas en el olvido por diversos problemas...¡pero este caso fue diferente!, en verdad disfruté mucho el escribirla y espero que ustedes la disfruten también.  
><span>Pues, no hay mucho más que agregar además de el clásico ´´siento la demora``, ´´siento si hay alguna falta ortográfica`` y ´´los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama``(excepto dos personitas nuevas que aparecen dentro del texto owo) así que si eres de los que leen las notas de los autores no te distraigo más y te permito continuar, muchas gracias por tu atención ^^.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 y final: Happily ever after<strong>

Le pago al cajero, guardo la billetera y tomo las bolsas de la mercadería; el chico del empaque parece sorprenderse al verme levantar todo esto sin esfuerzo, no entiendo porque…¿es normal no?. Una vez salgo al exterior, el frio y la nieve me golpean en la cara así que me apresuro al automóvil, abro rápidamente el maletero y empujo todo allí adentro…el chico de empaque siegue viéndome desde las paredes trasparentes del supermercado haciéndome sentir incomodo, así que termino de cerrar el maletero y me apresuro a dar la vuelta para subir al vehículo y partir de regreso a casa con Matthie y los niños. Antes de partir, limpio y acomodo a Texas en mi nariz otra vez, suspiro y reviso el retrovisor encontrándome conmigo mismo…y ¡guau, como se nota que no duermo bien hace días!, sin embargo no me deprimo, no tendría por qué, además seguro Canadá está peor que yo; allí en casa, solo, cuidando de ambos pequeños, de ese oso entrometido…y bueno de sí mismo. Buaah, en verdad se extraña a Francis y a Arthur aquí ayudándonos, pero después de todo, esto es un asunto que ya no les concierne, los padres somos nosotros…y tenemos que aprender a cuidar de nuestra familia. Ambos se fueron hace unos días, les necesitaban en la nación correspondiente a cada uno, pues a diferencia de nosotros, sus permisos de ausencia solo eran por un tiempo limitado…el cual ellos mismos fueron alargando… rogando por más tiempo, hasta que simplemente ya no pudieron extender más.

Enciendo el motor y arranco camino a casa, nunca me ha gustado Enero, demasiado frio para mí, yo prefiero el verano, aunque en el caso de Canadá la nieve le vuelve realmente precioso ¡hasta pareciera que su sonrisa brillara aún más!, siempre hemos sido polos opuestos de todas formas.

La nieve se acumula en el parabrisas y pienso en lo realmente complicado que resulta ser que los chicos hayan nacido en estas fechas, por ello mismo dos días después del nacimiento nos vimos obligados a mudarnos de regreso a mi casa, donde el clima no deja de ser crudo, pero al menos si nos permite controlar la situación un poco mejor que en Canadá, donde el frío excesivo nos hacía estar pendientes de los chicos al 120%, incluso mientras dormían, sobre todo de Amy, ya que a diferencia de Liam parece ser bastante más delicada y débil…a Matt y a mí nos tiene bastante preocupados, tanto que intentamos estar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual no hemos podido dormir lo suficiente. Francis y Arthur nos han dicho por teléfono que nos lo tomemos con calma…que todo irá bien, pero no es tan simple, o eso creemos nosotros.

Suspiro y me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos solucionado nuestras rivalidades, seguramente Matthie estaría aún peor de lo que está ahora, quizás todo hubiese sido un desastre, bueno, todo fue un caos ese día de todas formas, pero de no estar ellos allí para ayudarnos estoy seguro de que podría haber sido aún peor.

_Podría haberlo sido_

Ese día como ningún otro Canadá había estado en especial cansado y desanimado, todos en casa lo notamos así que le propuse a Francis la idea de hacer panqueques esta vez para el ´´Tea Time`` de Arthur y así animar a Matthie (sí, así es, el mismo Tea Time que Matthew y yo odiábamos cuando pequeños y del cual queríamos escapar a toda costa, ahora se había transformado en una forma de estar juntos como familia, claro que de una manera menos formal…por supuesto). A Francis le encantó la idea y Arthur asintió feliz ante la nueva propuesta; así es que mientras Francia se preocupaba de la cocina y de mantener distraído a Arthur para que no se acercara a ella (No entiendo porque…) yo me dirigí a ver a Matthie el cual se encontraba recostado en la habitación, como había hecho gran parte del día.

-Matthie?...humm…are you okey?

-Oui… - Dice Canadá sin voltearse a verme, así que cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me acerco a él-

-Hey Matt, ¡Francis está haciendo panqueques para el tea time!

-Ouh…that's sounds…nice *sigh*

Al llegar a su lado me arrodillo en el suelo de forma en que aún estando él recostado yo pueda verle al rostro. Canadá permanece con sus ojos cerrados y con una expresión melancólica, unos mechones de su cabello le caen sobre el rostro y parece desinteresado en quitárselos, así que levanto mi mano derecha y lo hago yo por él.

-¿Matthie, estás seguro de que estas bien?... –Él abre sus ojos para verme-

-Oui…solo…solo tengo calor… -Ahahaha… ¿sabes? está nevando afuera Matt…-

-Egghh…, bueno, el doctor dijo que eso era normal a estas alturas ¿no?

-Yes…I'm sorry… -Agacha la mirada-

-Ouh, no digas eso bro, no hay razón en primer lugar…o… ¿Acaso te ocurre algo más que no quieres decirme?

Canadá se muerde los labios por unos momentos, lo que confirma mi teoría de que en verdad algo le ocurre, le acaricio el cabello lentamente, esperando a que ello le haga sentir mejor mientras espero a que se decida a decírmelo. Estoy a punto de resignarme, pero entonces él mueve su mano libre hasta su vientre para acariciarle, luego aún sin dignarse a mirarme al fin parece decidirse a hablar…y entonces escucho su dulce voz otra vez… aunque diciendo algo que no esperaba oír.

-Tengo…Te-Tengo miedo Al…

-Eh?, ¿miedo…de qué?

-You know…

-Er…no, en verdad no…

-Ya es casi la fecha Alfred… -Con sus mejillas sonrojadas levanta su mirada hacia mi-

-Oh! Así que es eso…jejeje, ouh Matthie, no tengas miedo…el Hero esta aquí a tu lado! Ahahaha~

-Sí pero… ¿Y si algo sale mal?... ¿m-me dolerá mucho…? Y que tal s-

-Matthiee~ ¡despreocúpate!, para ese día tu y yo estaremos tranquilamente en el hospital okey?, tal como el doctor dijo, te inyectará y después de eso no sentirás nada y para cuando todo haya terminado tendremos ambos bebes en brazos y seremos felices para siempre hahaha~ –Canadá me sonríe dulce y luego asiente-

-Jejeje…yes, you are right

La risa de Matthie siempre ha sido muy suave y dulce desde pequeños, pero no por eso menos cautivadora para mi, siento que podría estar todo el día viéndole sonreír, entonces me quedo embobado mirándole, Canadá parece notarlo y un tanto dificultoso por el volumen de su abdomen se incorpora sobre la cama, una vez lo logra vuelve sus ojos azules hacia mí y con una expresión divertida con sus manos blancas me acerca a su rostro y besa la punta de mi nariz.

-I love you Matthie…no quiero verte preocupado…no quiero verte triste, si tu estas mal yo también lo estaré…somos gemelos después de todo…yo solo quiero verte feliz… – Canadá duda un poco y luego responde-

-O-Oui…I'm sorry…thank you Al…Je t'aime

-No es necesario que digas que lo sie…¡¿Eh?...¿Eso no fue un insulto o si…?

-Jajaja, claro que no~, solo te dije que…que te amaba… - Matt se sonroja, aww~ es tan obvio y lindoo~-

-Hum! Mentiroso, yo te enseñaré a no jugar conmigo…

-¿¡E-Ehh!

Me levanto del suelo con mi cara de ´´You are going to be mine right now'' lo que hace que el sonrojo de Canadá aumente en intensidad –Ahh Bro! Why are you so cutee!- seguido a eso me acerco a él, y Matthie cierra sus ojos rápidamente y aún sin verme intenta apartarme con sus brazos.

-¡N-N-No Al...!, ¡e-e-espera.!, ¡a-ahora no!...no qui-

No quisiera que Francis o Arthur le escucharan así que le callo de inmediato, le tomo del rostro fugazmente y aún con toda su desesperación…le beso en los labios. No es nada apasionado, ni erótico, ni siquiera va más allá del roce mutuo, es dulce e infantil, tal como nuestro primer beso. Una vez nos separamos abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un aún más rojo y desconcertado Canadá el cual al parecer –y tal como quería hacerle creer- esperaba otra cosa; la imagen me parece graciosa y adorable y no puedo evitar lanzarme a reír a todo pulmón.

-Fuck Matthie! You are a pervert! Hahahaha!

- E-e-e-eh!...you…you…je vous hais

-Hahahaha! Yeahh, I love you too bro –le acaricio la cabeza desde arriba -

- I-Imbécile ...

-Oye… ¡espera!, ¡eso si lo entendí!

El día transcurría normal, excepto por la nevada que parecía ir creciendo cada vez más rápido allí afuera y que sin darnos cuenta se iba a transformar en una de nuestras peores pesadillas dentro de poco.

Recuerdo que durante la cena de esa noche, Matthew nos sorprendió a todos al pedir permiso y disculpas para levantarse de la mesa, en especial a Francis ya que como había sido desde su llegada con Inglaterra, se había autoproclamado el chef de la casa. Él nunca se había retirado sin probar al menos un bocado por cortesía, su excusa fue que no se sentía muy bien y en verdad necesitaba recostarse; yo le pregunte si quería que le acompañara, él tan solo negó dulce meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras me sonreía, le dije que tuviera cuidado y que iría en unos minutos, la figura de Canadá entonces desaparece de la sala rápidamente impregnando a todos los presentes en la habitación con un aire de preocupación opacando nuestra hambre...bueno, la mía tan solo por unos segundos.

_Solo cometo errores, si tan solo me hubiese preocupado más de él…_

Después de ello Matt solo salió de la habitación para lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama, yo le imité, todos lo hicimos, yo por estar con él y Francis y Arthur probablemente porque de todas formas la nevada estaba haciendo que la televisión no pudiera sintonizar ni un solo canal mandando su vieja costumbre de ver la TV después de cenar al tacho de la basura.

…

Recostado al lado de Canadá, miro el techo, tengo sueño pero definitivamente no podré dormir, recuerdo lo que me ha dicho Francia al encontrarme con él camino a la habitación unos minutos atrás ´´Si algo ocurre papa y mommy están arriba`` y ahora no puedo evitar pensar que Francis tiene una especie de sexto sentido. Matthiew está dormido, permanece en la misma posición que tenía cuando entré en la habitación y al parecer no la está pasando bien, pues aunque no puedo ver su rostro, de vez en cuando lanza algún gemido doloroso entre sueños que hace que mi corazón se entumezca; nunca le había visto así y ahora estoy más que preocupado, debato conmigo mismo sobre si debería arrancarle de sus sueños… pues el hacerlo podría resultar ser peor, pero tras la última manifestación de dolor de su parte siento que no tiene sentido meditarlo por más tiempo y me decido a despertarle.

-Hey…hey Matthie… -Digo mientras le muevo suave del hombro para despertarle-

-Ghh…

-Matthieee…

-Mmhg…A-Alfred…?

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?... – Canadá cambia de posición lentamente hacia mí, tal como lo esperaba…no se ve nada bien-

-Im…fine

-¿Estás seguro…?, no te ves nada bien bro…

-Yes…estoy bien…en serio, no hay problema…

El tono forzado de calma en su voz y la dolida sonrisa en su rostro, me hacen automáticamente desconfiar de lo que dice y se lo expreso con la mirada, lo que le hace sentir incomodo; él entonces baja la vista -sospecho que para evitar verme a los ojos- lo que solo logra hacer que me preocupe aun más y evidenciar que algo le ocurre. Después unos segundos de silencio y con mi preocupación creciendo en cada uno de ellos, entre las sabanas me acerco a él y le abrazo tratando de reconfortarle de lo que sea que le esté haciendo daño, Canadá tras sentir mi brazo sobre él se estremece y en un movimiento rápido logra sorprenderme al mover sus manos hasta mi pecho intentando alejarme a la vez que esconde ahora completamente su rostro de mi vista.

-Ma-Matthie?

-Yo!...yo tengo que ir al baño Al…!

-E-Eh?... otra vez…contracciones de falsa alarma…?

-…oui…

-…te acompaño

-No es necesario…

-Déjame ir contigo, anda…

Y antes de que pueda objetar algo, salto fuera de la cama, la rodeo y me dirijo hasta su lado, él parece entender que no sucumbiré ante su petición de que no le acompañe y me sonríe sumiso a la vez que intenta sentarse en la cama, una vez lo logra, yo lentamente le ayudo a voltearse hasta la orilla del lecho y a ponerse en pie, mientras lo hace puedo notar en el temblor de su cuerpo que el dolor a regresado una vez más, sin embargo Canadá no dice nada, ni siquiera gime como lo había hecho entre sueños, tan solo cierra sus ojos fuertemente y apura el paso hacía el cuarto de baño, yo al notar que se adelanta a mí, me apresuro a ir por él, cojo su mano y le acompaño por el oscuro pasillo…

_camino a nuestro futuro…_

Una vez llegamos a destino Matthie intenta soltar el agarre de mi mano, yo no quiero dejarle ir, le pido que me deje entrar con él, pero niega con la cabeza y me dice que va a estar bien…que no me preocupe y que no es nada grave, sin embargo yo se que algo no anda bien aquí…le miro triste una última vez y aun con mi corazón diciéndome a gritos que no le deje, le suelto y permito ir solo tras las puerta; esa es en definitiva una de las decisiones más estúpidas que he tomado…y yo no suelo reconocer mis errores.

Sentado solo, en una silla del comedor espero la salida de Canadá, mientras tanto escucho el viento que pasa y choca contra las ventanas de la casa las cuales vibran y amenazan con abrirse, tal como en una película de terror de esas que Matthie y yo solíamos ver juntos por las noches acompañados de palomitas de maíz y una manta lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos a ambos. Es obvio que el tiempo afuera empeora a cada momento y espero que el estado de Matt no siga el mismo rumbo, pues cada minuto que pasa, cada segundo en que el permanece adentro, solo, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra…sin saber de él, me hace preocuparme aun más. No entiendo porque está intentando ocultarme su dolor, aún cuando es obvio que está sufriendo, así como tampoco entiendo el porqué de lo que le sucede…él había tenido ya este tipo de pequeñas contracciones antes, pero… mi instinto me dice que algo diferente hay en estas, comienzo a pensar en las peores causas posibles, así como que quizás debería ir ya por Francis y Arthur, antes de esperar a que las cosas se pongan aún peor, cuando de pronto siento un grito de dolor digno de una de las más aterradoras películas de Hollywood…diciendo mi nombre…lo peor ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Sin darme cuenta, salto de la silla y salgo corriendo de inmediato en búsqueda de Canadá, tropiezo en el camino y sin querer hago que algunos de los más preciados tesoros de Matthie se destruyan contra el suelo, pero eso no me importa, no ahora, no me detendré, llego hasta la puerta y al notar que está cerrada con seguro la maldigo y golpeo desesperadamente.

-MATTHIE! MATTHIE! ARE YOU OKAY? FU-FUCKING DOOR!

-A-Alfred…

-MATTHIE! DAMMIT!...IM GOING TO…I-IM GOING TO…¡VOY A ECHAR ABAJO ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!

-N-No!...e-espera…! creo…creo que puedo quitar el seguro desde aquí…de…de alguna forma.

Presiono mis manos y frente contra el áspero y frío trozo de madera que nos separa y me siento estúpido e inútil…¡maldición!, ´´¡Si yo tan solo hubiese insistido más!``, pienso a la vez que presiono mis puños hasta el punto en que las uñas me hacen daño. Espero impaciente a que Canadá abra la puerta, porque cada segundo sin oír su voz, se vuelve un minuto, minuto en que siento que una parte de mi está muriendo... una parte de mi está muriendo allí adentro sin poder remediarlo. Cuando mi cordura comenzaba a desmoronarse y mi instinto que anteriormente me decía que tirase la puerta abajo empieza a restablecer su poderío, el clic del picaporte me devuelve la esperanza y sin darme cuenta estoy dentro en menos de un segundo; busco a Matthie con la vista pero no le encuentro y mi angustia empieza a aumentar, eso hasta que desde lo bajo una suave y débil vocecita me llama por mi nombre…yo no estaba preparado para la imagen que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Allí, sentado en el suelo, respirando dificultoso y con unas gotas que se derraman por sus mejillas las cuales no puedo distinguir entre sudor o lágrimas…está mi Matthie, mirándome con sus ojos sumisos y ahora opacos, como los de un naufrago que espera ser rescatado; yo al verlo en ese estado siento que algo en mi se ha hecho trizas, bajo hasta su altura y le cojo de las manos buscando respuestas a mi desesperadas preguntas, el me sigue con la vista lánguido, su estado tan débil me hace pensar que en cualquier momento se desplomará sin remedio sobre mis brazos.

-¡¿Matthie, Matthie, estás bien?

-N-No… -Niega con la cabeza a la vez que cierra sus ojos-

- Fuck Matthie!, ¡¿por qué estabas intentando hacerte el valiente?, ¡era obvio que no estabas bien!, ¿¡porque me mentiste!

En ese momento los labios de Canadá empiezan a temblar y sus ojos se vuelven húmedos, no estoy seguro de por qué razón está llorando esta vez, no lo comprendo, quizás es el dolor…no, seguro dije algo que no debía. Como responsable intento consolarle, le acaricio el hombro e intento encontrar su mirada.

-Ouh Matthie…n-no llores…lo siento

-No…y-yo…yo lo siento...

-Eh?...de…¿de qué estás hablando…?

-Tu…tu me habías dicho que n-no querías verme preocupado…que…que si yo estaba mal tu…tam-tambien…yo… ¡yo no quería preocuparte!...lo… ¡lo siento…!

Debo ser la peor persona del mundo seguramente, por mi culpa Matthie a estado ocultado lo mal que se sentía y tampoco había querido pedir ayuda, por mi cabeza pasa la intolerable idea de que ha estado sufriendo en silencio y soledad, todo con tal de no involucrarme y hacerme sentir mal. Creo que es inaceptable, no encuentro en mi cabeza las palabras idóneas para decirle cuanto lo siento y hacerle olvidar todo esto, entonces intento explicarle lo sucedido.

-Pe-pero…Matt…y-yo…eso no es lo que yo intent-

-Aaa…AH!

Exclama Canadá, a la vez que presiona fuerte mi mano, es obvio que el dolor ha vuelto otra vez y aún con más fuerza, no soporto verle así, intento pensar en alguna forma de ayudarle pero nada viene a mi cabeza, me desespero y cuando creo que ahora yo comenzaré a llorar; como un milagro, una voz desde el segundo piso nos llama…había olvidado que no estábamos solos, había olvidado que ya no estábamos solos en esto. Abrazo a Matthie el cual tembloroso y agitado se acurruca en mi pecho cogiéndome fuerte de la camisa con sus manos heladas mientras susurra, ´´no me dejes solo``, yo asiento, no podría dejarle, no ahora; entonces sin soltarlo ni moverme, atiendo al llamado de Francis.

-Mon petit Matthew?, ¿¡Alfred!, ¿¡sucede algo!

-Fuck, Francis!, ¡rápido, ven aquí!

Tras ello, escucho unas pisadas rápidas bajar por la escalera y en unos segundos Francis y Arthur están detrás de nosotros, no hay palabras para explicar la expresión en sus rostros, probablemente lo más cercano sea ´´horror``. Francis entonces es el primero en reaccionar y tras unos segundos de silencio baja hasta nuestro nivel exaltado buscando ver a Matthie, yo le facilito la búsqueda moviéndome cuidadoso hasta su lado sin soltar a Canadá, él le observa con la misma expresión de hace unos instantes, no cambia en nada y un tanto dudoso se aventura a acariciarle el cabello con la palma de su mano temblorosa; lo hace con cuidado, como si cualquier movimiento inesperado fuera a romperle en pedazos, Matthie responde a las caricias sacando su rostro de mi pecho y abriendo sus ojos lento y doloroso para verle.

-Papa…du-duele papa…

-Qué… ¿qué demonios pasó aquí? –dice Francia con una cara sería que muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver buscando en mi una respuesta y Arthur, aunque aún en un estado de shock se acerca un poco para escucharla-

-Yo…Matthie no se sentía bien…y…entonces…entró al baño solo y yo…y…

Intento idear una oración lógica para tratar de explicar lo sucedido con todo mi entusiasmo, pero no puedo lograrlo y al momento Canadá se estremece otra vez en mis brazos a la vez que un gemido de dolor se escapa de sus labios y presiona con sus manos la parte baja de su vientre. Matthew deja caer lo que ahora estoy seguro son lagrimas y tanto Francis como yo comenzamos a entrar en pánico, no estoy seguro de que hacer, busco un poco de apoyo en Francia pero él está tan asustado como yo y resulta inútil, entonces giro mi cabeza para ver a Inglaterra que representa mi último pilar de seguridad, el que espero no se esté derrumbando como Francia y…me siento a salvo; en cosa de segundos tomando el lugar de Francis con un empujón aparece Arthur a mi lado luciendo un semblante serio a diferencia de hace unos segundos, donde parecía que el miedo le consumía; observa a Matthie el cual ahora con una de sus manos me ha cogido de la camisa otra vez mientras intenta reponerse del anterior golpe de dolor como si fuera una especie de salvavidas, el británico entonces levanta una de sus gruesas cejas en señal de duda y con una voz decidida pregunta:

-I see… ¿no has pensado que quizás…ya es hora Matthew? –Arthur sentencia serio y todos allí caemos sorprendidos y temerosos-

-Pe-pero…aún no es la fecha y…y…se-seguro es solo una falsa alarma

-No lo creo mon petit…, además los padres no podemos decidir la fecha exacta en que llegarán nuestros bebes… -Agrega Francis, el cual ha dejado el miedo a un lado tras encontrar una respuesta lógica a sus temores en las palabras de Arthur-

-Ajá, además es considerado normal el nacimiento entre la semana 37 y la 42 Matt…lo tuyo está bien…–Interrumpe Arthur con su voz seria una vez más -

-E-esperen…están diciendo...digo…estás diciendo…¡¿crees que ya es hora...ahora mismo?, ¡¿aquí? –Pregunto-

-Yes

Reacciono y mi rostro se ilumina tras la afirmación de Arthur, ¡ya es hora!, no puedo creerlo, sonrió y abrazo a Matthie, pero…Canadá está lejos de sentirse feliz, él tiembla ante la idea y en su rostro puedo ver un miedo atroz. Entonces me pongo serio y me doy cuenta de que ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir aquí, en primer lugar ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque estamos en el suelo aún, entonces tras pedirle a Francis que vaya por mi celular y llame al doctor, con cuidado intento coger en brazos a Matthie el cual me mira asustado mientras me ruega en frases entrecortadas que le deje allí y que no le toque, yo considero que su cambio drástico de necesidad afectiva debe ser producto del miedo…ya que nada de lo que está ocurriendo estaba en sus planes iníciales, haciendo de todo esto una especie de experiencia traumática para él. Entonces, aún sin poder esconder mi felicidad, intento proveerle de tranquilidad diciéndole que todo estará bien y sin prestar atención a sus suplicas le levanto lo más delicadamente posible…el gime doloroso…y la suave voz de Canadá como nunca, de un momento a otro se escucha en toda la casa, me parece que el tiempo se ha detenido y una especie de eco choca contra las frías paredes una y otra vez, volviéndose hasta mi y poniéndome los pelos de punta; asustado miro a Matthie el cual a diferencia de antes permanece con sus ojos bien abiertos mirando la pared, viendo la nada, sigue temblando, a la vez puedo escuchar las voces de Francis y Arthur como en segundo plano preguntando qué ha pasado, no respondo y mantengo mi mirada en Canadá, el atiende volteando su cabeza lentamente para verme y…su rostro es atroz…,está pálido, asustado y de sus ojos opacos unas lagrimas suicidas caen desinteresadas por sus mejillas…una tras otra.

-A-Alfre-fred…

-Oh god… -Dice Arthur desde atrás-

Inglaterra tras permanecer de espectador por unos segundos observando, se acerca hasta nosotros rápidamente y me dice que no me mueva de mi lugar, yo un tanto perturbado e intrigado me veo obligado a preguntar el porqué de la advertencia, el británico sin prestarme atención, mira a Canadá, el cual aunque asustado también gira su rostro para verle, Arthur guarda silencio haciendo que tanto Matthie como yo nos pongamos nerviosos, tras unos segundos suspira y sentencia:

-Es oficial Matthew…acabas de romper aguas…ya…ya es hora

-Q-que…?...n-no…

-Si Matthew…tu pantalón está mojado…es imposible que no lo sientas…

-Pe-pero…aún no es la fecha...y…

Canadá, parece colapsado entre tanta nueva información y sensaciones en su cuerpo, no quiere asumir nada y se mantiene firme ante la idea de que nada de esto está pasando, de vez en cuando y cada vez más asustado deja de mirar a Arthur para verme a mí, quizás esperando que yo confirme su teoría de que nada sucede, pero lo cierto es que yo estoy tan feliz por la nueva información que no puedo prestarle ninguna clase de apoyo hacia lo que plantea. Tras unos segundos Francis interrumpe la esporádica reunión entre nosotros acercándose con mi celular en mano y una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, yo ignoro lo que pueda haber sucedido, pues al verle logro recordar que había ido a llamar al médico y de alguna forma me siento aliviado, entonces le sonrió a Matthie y le digo que no se preocupe, que ahora iremos a cambiarle de ropa y que dentro de unos minutos estaremos en camino al hospital, él por primera vez en todo este tiempo parece calmarse un poco y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa; al parecer eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para calmarse…es una lástima que tan solo haya sido por unos segundos…

Una vez con la autorización de Arthur para ir a la habitación, me retiro con Canadá en brazos para ir a buscar todo lo que necesitaríamos en el hospital y de paso también cambiarme yo, Inglaterra nos sigue por detrás y de reojo puedo ver como Francis se queda en su lugar, no entiendo porque lo hace pero no importa, ¡ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada más que en Matthie y los niños!, camino feliz y Arthur me regaña para que tenga cuidado, estamos a punto de comenzar a discutir como siempre cuando Francis levanta la voz para llamar a Inglaterra a su lado, el británico acude entre groserías por lo bajo y le veo desaparecer al fondo del pasillo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, busco las maletas las cuales al parecer justamente hoy han decidido desaparecer, entonces asumo que no hay tiempo para cambiarme de ropa ni mucho menos a Matthie, el cual me regaña por ello desde la cama tratando de conservar la calma a la vez que respira un poco agitado y me ve ir de aquí para allá. Una vez el equipaje aparece, me acerco a él y le miro dulce, Canadá aunque aún un tanto enojado por lo de la vestimenta parece comprender y me corresponde con una sonrisa nerviosa, el día a llegado, al verle de esta forma me cuesta tanto pensar en todo lo sucedido hasta hoy, el miedo, las peleas…es difícil creer que todo esto haya ocurrido, así que en silencio mientras no aparto la mirada de él, me propongo que de ahora en adelante no permitiré que nada malo nos ocurra y si llegase a suceder…no me deprimiré como antes, porque tal como pudimos reconciliarlos con Arthur y Francis y todo volvió a la normalidad otra vez, las cosas tarde o temprano mejorarán…en eso pienso cuando de pronto Inglaterra se asoma por la puerta de la habitación captando nuestra atención…

-Chicos…sobre lo del doctor…

_Al parecer al destino le encanta jugarnos malas pasadas…_

_-_¿Sucedió algo?...

-Francia no pudo comunicarse con él…no hay señal…

-What?... – Mi preocupación se enciende otra vez y Canadá parece ir por el mismo rumbo-

-A-Alfred…?

-Err…bueno…aún podemos ir sin avisar…ya sabes…urgencias

-Está nevando afuera…¿porque crees que no hay señal?... – Había olvidado por completo el clima allá afuera-

-Un poco de nieve no le hace daño a nadie…

-Hay una tormenta allá afuera Alfred…

-A-Americaa… - Puedo ver la preocupación y el dolor en los ojos de Canadá, esta conversación no está ayudando precisamente a calmarlo así que intento interrumpir a Arthur-

-¡UN POCO DE NIEVE NO HACE DAÑO!

-It's dangerous to go out with this weather idiot! –Arthur contraataca y Matthew tiembla frente a mí-

-But…!

-Francis acaba de salir a ver el vehículo…la carretera está llena de nieve…no es seguro Alfred

-Fuck! ¿¡Y qué propones hacer eh, solo vienes a traer malas noticias!

-ALFRED!

La voz enojada de Canadá retumba por toda la habitación y tanto yo como Inglaterra callamos de inmediato; Matthie me mira furioso y entonces comprendo que estoy haciendo las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son, le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa avergonzada, luego regreso la mía hasta Arthur y añado:

-I'm sorry…

-Fine… -Dice Inglaterra triunfante a la vez que se cruza de brazos…-tsk, ya retomaremos esta conversación más adelante cejotas…-

-Y…en-entonces…que…¿qué haremos…?

Arthur permaneciendo en su posición desde la puerta le echa un corto vistazo a Matthew, lo cual solo logra dejarnos más confundidos, luego regresa su mirada para ver el piso, quizás para meditar, yo mientras tanto me desespero, este no es buen momento para darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, más sin embargo por Canadá opto por no decir nada y tan solo esperar por su respuesta. Transcurren unos segundos y a Matthew la espera parece pasarle la cuenta, cierra sus ojos y gime a la vez que se encoje a la llegada de otra contracción, no soporto el verle pasar por esto, no soporto el no poder hacer nada para calmar su dolor, así que tan solo me siento a su lado y acaricio su cabello intentando reconfortarle, mientras esperamos juntos la respuesta de Arthur, el cual al ver está última escena a levantado su rostro y parece dispuesto a expresar su propia solución al problema

-Quizás podríamos…

-Qué? Que propones? –Respondo para apresurarle-

-Creo que lo mejor sería…

Arthur termina la oración y yo respondo incrédulo con un ´´What?...``, acto seguido Matthew complementa a mi respuesta con un doloroso e incrédulo ´´N-No…``, a la vez que sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse…y lo entiendo, esta idea no es para nada parecida a la cesárea que el doctor le había prometido y con la cual yo le había estado calmando para este momento desde hace meses. El británico insiste en que sería lo más seguro para todos, pero a mí su idea me parece igual de descabellada que ir afuera y conducir el auto con todo este mal tiempo…Matthew a la vez se mantiene fiel a su idea de ir a la clínica, negando con su cabeza todo el tiempo ante cada palabra de Inglaterra. El tiempo transcurre y tal parece ser que no llegaremos nunca a alguna solución, eso hasta que de pronto por detrás de Arthur aparece un preocupado Francia, el cual tal parece ser a escuchado toda la discusión desde el comienzo. De inmediato Canadá busca apoyo en él, le mira con sus ojos húmedos y dolidos mientras le ruega que le diga que el tiempo ha mejorado allá afuera, sin embargo Francis niega con su cabeza mientras que apoya una de sus manos en el hombro de Inglaterra afirmando que está de parte del británico en la discusión.

-Matthew, mon petit, tienes que entender, afuera el clima es horrible, estoy seguro de que no quieres arriesgar a tus niños otra vez…

-Yes Matthew…, además, ya rompiste fuente…no debe quedar mucho tiempo para…quiero decir, sería un desastre que comenzaras a pujar en medio del camino…

-N-No…yo no voy a…

-Mon cher… de esta forma será mucho más seguro…, Anglaterre les tuvo a ustedes dos así…y aquí está Arthur y aquí están los dos…además papa y mommy están aquí para ayudarte si así lo quieres, ah claro y Alfred…

-N-Noo…no…

Canadá niega con su cabeza mientras sigue mirando incrédulo a ambos europeos, tiembla y tras ello voltea su vista para encontrarse conmigo, esperando apoyo en mí una vez más, pero la verdad…a mí este último argumento de Francia me ha parecido sensato y convincente, así que sintiéndome culpable le sonrió y acaricio su rostro tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, sin embargo esto resulta totalmente al revés, Matthew parece entender el motivo de mis caricias y de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que se derraman luego en sus mejillas.

-A-Alfred…no, tu n-no…

-Ouh Matthie…no llores…ya verás…todo estará bien…

-Si-siempre dijiste eso y… ¡y mira lo que ha sucedido!

Tiene toda la razón...me quedo paralizado al no tener ningún argumento con el que defenderme, quisiera poder cumplir su deseo de llevarlo hasta la clínica y hacer de ese ´´todo estará bien`` un hecho, pero sé que no es posible. Me siento caer en la desesperación al no poder encontrar palabras que le hagan sentir mejor, cuando de un momento a otro Canadá se lanza a mi pecho volviendo cualquier respuesta innecesaria. Se estremece, llora y sintiéndose traicionado se aferra a mi camisa una vez más, yo en un acto reflejo le rodeo con mis brazos esperando que esto pueda servir para tranquilizarle…o tal vez como una disculpa, luego acaricio su cabello y entonces aún con el dolor que me provoca el ir en contra lo que él desea y con la posibilidad de hacerle aún más daño, me dispongo a intentar adaptarlo a la idea de que tendrá que tener a los chicos en casa. Toda mi preparación mental para ello resulta inútil cuando de un momento a otro Matthew levanta su rostro para mirarme, en el que puedo ver una pena enorme y en sus ojos ya enrojecidos permanecen aún unas pequeñas lagrimas, soy incapaz de decir palabra una vez más y le miro compasivo mientras llevo mi mano hasta su rostro para quitar esas pequeñas gotitas de agua salada de sus ojos, antes de hacerlo sus palabras me interrumpen.

-Tan solo…ta-tan solo prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado…

Como decirle que no, asiento con mi cabeza y desde la puerta escucho un par de suspiros de alivio de parte de Francis y Arthur a la vez que Matthie vuelve a su posición inicial en mi pecho.

_Y entonces la locura comenzó_

Lo recuerdo claramente, Francis y Arthur corriendo de un lado a otro buscando cosas y moviendo de su lugar otras más, el tiempo afuera empeorando y yo sentado al lado de Matthie, el cual con el paso de los minutos parecía tan solo ponerse peor y peor. Solo bastó 1 hora para que sus contracciones le hicieran perder el control, comenzando a gemir dolido y a presionar mi mano con cada llegada del dolor a su cuerpo, de vez en cuando gira su rostro hacia mí y me mira quizás preguntándose el que ha hecho para merecer todo esto, yo sin soltar su mano le acaricio el cabello, le recuerdo lo mucho que lo amo y le aseguro otra vez que todo estará bien y que no me apartare de su lado, nunca lo he hecho…y jamás lo haré.

Nos encontramos en una de estas últimas escenas cuando Francis se acerca a nosotros a preguntar por el estado de Matthie, el aludido no responde nada, tan solo le mira miserable, como si estuviera a punto de romperse en pedazos, el francés comprende esto y como si de un especialista se tratara y sin ningún rodeo le pregunta si puede echar un vistazo ´´allí abajo`` para comprobar la situación, yo me sonrojo y de inmediato siento ganas de golpearle por decir tan confiado tal tamaña estupidez, sin embargo Canadá se me adelanta asintiendo a la petición, al parecer el dolor es tal que es capaz de olvidar su timidez y prejuicios con tal de deshacerse de él y hacer todo esto más rápido. Tras unos segundos en los que no podría encontrarme más incomodo, Francis se incorpora otra vez mirándonos atento y serio, lo que al menos a mi logra ponerme los pelos de punta, acto seguido toda su atención se dirige a Matthie el cual respira agitado presionando mi mano a la vez que en medio de todo su dolor intenta poner atención a lo que sucede aquí mismo; Francia le regala una última mirada seria y tras ello, cambiando toda la atmosfera de la habitación de intriga a un nerviosismo absoluto, añade en un sonrisa:

-Bueno mon cher…creo que ya es hora…

Matthie suspira en una mezcla de alivio y dolor, cuesta creer que hace unas horas se negaba totalmente ante la idea de este parto natural, así como de tener que pujar, el no quería eso…,tan solo el imaginar el tener a los bebes de esta forma le causaba escalofríos, sin embargo, tras haber tomado la decisión y aceptar la idea de que debería tener a los niños en casa, el paso del tiempo tan solo lograba aumentar su dolor hasta llevarlo al punto de querer pujar ya para acabar con todo esto rápidamente. Es un alivio que Francis estuviera aquí para convencerle de que no lo intentará aún…

Me resulta increíble que…dios, hace años no les llamo así, bueno…papá y mamá…estén aquí para ayudarnos en esto…sobre todo Arthur, ya que se bien que para él el vernos juntos aún le resulta incomodo…pero aquí está…ayudándonos, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que han hecho Francia e Inglaterra por nosotros…tal vez todo sea a causa del… ¿amor?

Entonces todo sucedió, aún me estremezco al recordar los gritos de dolor, la forma en que presionaba fuerte mi mano y sollozaba mientras nos repetía que no lo lograría y lo mucho que dolía. Yo a la vez no podía evitar pensar en aquellas noches…cuando lo rompía y las lagrimillas se le escapaban de los ojos…esto era lejos mucho peor, el solo imaginar lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo me hacía temblar y compadecerle. Pensando en ello mismo cojo su mano entre la mías y le miro sintiéndome culpable, el gime dolido y el sudor corre por su frente a la vez respira agitado intentando encontrar desesperadamente la cantidad de oxigeno suficiente como para continuar, una vez lo logra Francia inicia una vez más la cuenta para pujar, es en esta ultima en que al fin tanto esfuerzo y desesperación de parte de Canadá al fin rinde frutos.

-Oh! bien fait cher! Puedo ver al primero!

-Eh!, really?

-Oui Al!

No pido más detalles, ¡tan solo quiero poder levantarme a ver todo esto desde más cerca!, no puedo creer que ya estén aquí, ¡tan solo quiero tomarles ya en brazos y presumir con los demás países!, porque con el tiempo ya he entendido que en realidad no tiene sentido esconder semejante milagro…pero, no debo hacerlo, no debo levantarme, ya se acabó la época en que tan solo pensaba en mi, ahora mi mundo gira en torno a Matthie…y si él me ha pedido que me quede a su lado, lo haré cumpliendo mi promesa, aun cuando me muero de ganas de ir allá con Francis…¿Quizás he crecido?. Así que en vez de seguir a mis instintitos como siempre hacía, tan solo presiono la mano de Canadá contra mi mejilla, la beso y acto seguido le susurro al odio que ya falta poco.

-Aaah! Don't talk to me Don't talk to me! Hu-Hurts!...Hu-Hurts t-to much…!

-Lo sé Matt…pero ya casi…

- Ngghhh…

-Solo una vez más mon cher, solo un poco más y ya estarás a la mitad de todo esto –Dice Francia interrumpiendo oportuno la conversación-

Este comentario termina por convencer a Matthie de seguir adelante, así que con sus ojos cerrados asiente y Francia parece entender que puede seguir con la cuenta.

…

A mi cabeza vuelve la alegría de verles por primera vez envueltos en mantas sobre los brazos de Inglaterra así como de escuchar sus primeros llantos, que a todos en la habitación nos permitieron saber que estaban bien, también vuelve a mí la imagen de esos hermosos y extraños ojos verdes de Amy, obviamente heredados de parte de Arthur (el cual por cierto no podía parar de llorar pensando en lo que habría pasado de no haber venido para reconciliarse con nosotros), brillantes, aún cuando tan solo les tenía entre abiertos por el cansancio, qué decir también de el pequeño Liam que tras nacer 23 minutos después de su hermana no dejaba de llorar y nos tenía a todos un tanto histéricos pensando que podría haberle ocurrido algo durante el parto...

…pero…

Si hay algo que también recuerdo muy claramente de ese día…es el cuerpo de Matthie cayendo inconsciente sobre la almohada…como una pluma, sin siquiera hacer ruido…luego las suplicas de Francis pidiéndome que me calmara y Arthur asegurándome que se trataba de un desmayo y que pronto se pondría bien…pero yo…tan solo el verle abrir sus ojos otra vez pudo calmarme, de inmediato le pregunté cómo se sentía y él entre su cansancio tan solo se digno a preguntar donde estaban sus niños mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente hacia los lados buscándoles hasta encontrarles en los brazos de Inglaterra; no importa que me haya ignorado…la sonrisa en su rostro al cargar a los mellizos me hizo saber que se encontraba bien…

Fue una locura

Aunque ya han pasado algunos días y su cuerpo volvió a cambiar para ser como era antes (supongo es una ventaja parte de ser una nación el que esto ocurra tan rápido), Matthie sigue igualmente débil e insiste en decir que ya puede resolver sus asuntos solo, pero la verdad es que incluso el pararse y caminar se volvió para él una tarea imposible por el momento… su cuerpo cambio y sanó por fuera…pero por dentro debe estar por completo destrozado de todas formas…

Estaciono el vehículo y bostezo antes de salir de él, me pregunto cuantas horas habré dormido esta semana...si tan solo los niños pudiesen dormir un poco más quizás las cosas serían un poco más fáciles, extraño las noches enteras de sueño…y aún más con Matthie a mi lado…no es que ahora no durmamos juntos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos fuera de la cama viendo a los chicos, bueno…Canadá puede quedarse recostado, pero como se las da de orgulloso no me hace caso y suele levantarse de igual forma a pesar de todo el dolor que le supone el ponerse en pie y caminar.

Cuando tengo todas las bolsas de la compra en mis manos cierro las puertas del coche y me las arreglo para coger la llave de mi bolsillo y abrir yo mismo la puerta, ya que no quisiera tener que hacer caminar al pobre Matt hasta aquí para abrirme. Una vez logro entrar a casa, anuncio mi llegada como siempre con un ´´I'm back!``, nadie responde, notando de inmediato un silencio total, me alegro por un momento al pensar que los chicos seguramente deben estar durmiendo dándole un descanso a Matthie, pero…hay algo extraño en el ambiente, demasiado silencio; de pronto me veo imaginando todo tipo de situaciones trágicas y como el hero que soy dejo las bolsas en el suelo y salgo corriendo en dirección a la habitación de los chicos con un mal presentimiento en mi corazón. Una vez estoy frente a la puerta la abro lento y silencioso, como esperando alguna clase de tragedia al otro lado de ella; con mi corazón palpitando rápidamente abro la puerta por completo…y descubro que…Matthie está dormido plácidamente junto a la cuna, sentado en la mecedora con una expresión dulce en su rostro, a mi esto me parece un cuadro demasiado perfecto como para las ajetreadas noches que hemos tenido estos últimos días con la llegada de los mellizos, así que sin creerlo aún, intento acercarme un poco más para ver de forma más detallada la escena y comprobar que todo esté bien; camino con cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible…sin embargo la suerte me abandona y uno de mis pasos hace rechinar la madera del piso, me parece que hoy no es mi día. Miro a ambos lados asustado esperando que los bebes o Matthie despierten, pero gracias a las santas hamburguesas esto no ocurre, Canadá dice dormido algo como ´´panqueques voladores`` para luego volver a callar y soltar una pequeña risa entre sueños, yo no puedo evitar enternecerme y sonreír ante la escena que se me presenta, nada malo a sucedido…quizás el peor mal que pueda haberme ocurrido es tener una familia tan adorable que me impide quitarle los ojos de encima…

Ya que me encuentro aquí decido confirmar que los niños estén dormidos, me impresiono cuando noto que están tomados de las manos…me recuerda a una antigua fotografía de Matthie y mía de bebes… es idéntico, quizás el hecho de que Canadá les ha vestido hoy con la ropa que nos trajo como regalo Inglaterra…unos bellos camisones blancos con encaje que se parecen mucho a los que teníamos él y yo en la infancia tenga algo que ver. Antes de irme les acomodo las mantas y hago dar vueltas al móvil que cuelga sobre su cuna…el regalo de Francis, un delicado móvil hecho a pedido, en el cuelgan magos, príncipes, corceles y adornando la punta una bella torre transparente con una princesa esperando ser rescatada en su punta… ¿Una torre eh?

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarle tomo a Matthie en brazos para llevarlo hasta nuestra habitación y recostarle allí, pues no creo que el estar sentado le sea muy cómodo por razones cauteloso de no pisar el mismo lugar que hace unos minutos atrás pudo haber despertado a todos en la habitación y una vez logro estar afuera camino tranquilo hasta la habitación. Me parece divertido y adorable que Matt no se haya despertado aun, así que en cuanto llegamos a la habitación le recuesto suavemente sobre nuestra cama, remuevo algunos cabellos rebeldes de su frente y me dispongo a depositar un beso allí para luego dejarle soñando y marcharme a guardar las bolsas de la compra…bueno esa era la idea…no contaba con que unos brazos me atraparían sujetándose a mi espalda para impedirme ir…

-Ma-Matthie? Hey…are…are you awake?

-Oui…desde que llegaste a casa… -Dice a la vez que abre sus ojos-

-¡¿Q-Que?...y…y …pero y…los panqueques voladores…y…

-Al…¿Por qué soñaría yo con panqueques voladores…?

-Ehmm… wait! Ese no es el punto aquí bro… ¿porque te estabas haciendo el dormido eh?

Me quedo mirándole interrogante esperando una respuesta la cual parece no va a llegar, el voltea sus ojos hacia otro lado para evitar mirarme y de un momento a otro sus mejillas se vuelven rojas, esto tan solo logra dejarme más confundido que antes…pero no tanto como lo estaría en uno minutos más. Intentando encontrar el motivo de su sonrojo busco con mis ojos el lugar en el que podrían estar posados los suyos, tras no encontrar una razón allí intento volver mi mirada hasta el nuevamente y es en ese momento en que me encuentra desprevenido y en unos segundos veo mi rostro atrapado entre sus manos... y en sus labios.

Posa sus delicadas manos en mi cabeza y acaricia mi cabello a la par que me besa, yo le sigo el juego rozando mis labios con los suyos al ritmo que él marca, sin embargo, me aventuro a ir más allá y me convierto en el dominante en la situación cuando Canadá abre su boca para darme acceso a ella y explorar su interior con mi lengua…me siento vivo una vez más, todo el cansancio se va y me concentro tan solo en el momento…¿hace cuanto tiempo no nos besábamos de esta forma?. No estoy seguro de en qué momento me ha quitado a Texas de la nariz, ni cuando a comenzado a desabotonar mi camisa y empezado a acariciar mi espalda, pero en realidad no me importa averiguarlo, así que bajo hasta su cuello y le beso y succiono allí arrancando suaves y delicados suspiros de su boca, damn! todo en él es tan excitante, su voz…su piel…todo su cuerpo…

¡s-su su cuerpo!

Rápidamente despierto del trance en el que en un momento me he visto envuelto y me levanto por sobre él atrapándolo entre mis brazos, él a esto responde sorprendido y avergonzado mientras lleva sus manos hasta su pecho y me mira directo a los ojos esperando que le diga el porqué de la inesperada interrupción.

-Ma-Matthie!

-E-eh!... –Dice Canadá por completo sonrojado-

-Tú noo~…no estarás pensando que tu y yo vamos a…tu sabes ¿verdad?

-E-EHH!...y-yo…ughh…b-bueno…e-esto…

-No deberíamos…no ahora cuando estás tan lastimado…–Lo cierto es que me muero de ganas de hacerlo igualmente, pero...el bienestar de Matthie va primero…-

-Y-yo…ya…ya no duele…no tanto…

-Matthie…en tu cara veo que no es verdad… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto bro?

Canadá entonces desvía su mirada hasta ese lugar extraño en que nada pude ver, sin embargo yo no caigo en su truco otra vez –Matthie siempre fue más apegado a Francis…ya no me extraña tanto que de vez en cuando salga a la luz su lado francés…- yo le sigo mirando fijo al rostro lo que tras unos segundos termina por incomodarlo haciéndole volver su mirada hasta mi...no a mis ojos si no que a mi pecho, pero bueno…it's something.

-Y bien…?

-…Yo…yo solo quería…re-…recompensarte de alguna forma… –Ohh…está rojo otra vez…espera…¿Qué?...¡¿What?-

-Re-recompensarme…po-porque? –Okey…ahora estoy sonrojado también…-

-Oui…es que…es solo que…has sido tan bueno conmigo…y yo…

-Matthie…no necesito que me recompenses con nada…_ni si quiera estoy seguro de porque se supone que me estas recompensando…_y por otra parte ¿Quién demonios te dio la idea de recompensarme con se-...¿Fue Francis verdad?

-Oui…

-*Sigh* Tsk Matthie…no sé cómo le haces para ser inocente y tener ese aire de pervertido al mismo tiempo…

-¡¿Pe-pervertido?... –Ahahaha, bro eres tan adorable cuando te enojas…-

-By the way~…no necesitas recompensarme por nada bro…si soy bueno contigo es porque te amo y ya…además no quisiera lastimarte aún más… -_Aunque la verdad mataría por hacerte mío una y otra vez ahora mismo_…_así que más te vale que no sigas insistiendo…-_

-Pe-pero…

-No quiero lastimarte Matt…además no tendría sentido hacerlo a menos que ambos lo disfrutáramos…y contigo en estas condiciones… -Digo a la vez que me salgo de encima de él dejándolo libre y poniendo punto final a la conversación, por último, me dejo caer a su lado en la cama y cierro mis ojos, porque como siga viéndolo con esa expresión en su rostro mi moral se irá al demonio y renunciare a contenerme-

Transcurren unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que puedo escucharle voltearse en la cama, asumo que hacia el lado en que yo me encuentro. La habitación, así como la casa entera, se queda en silencio y yo lo hago también, pues no quisiera continuar con la discusión ya que se que no llegaremos a ninguna parte…y así como siga insistiendo yo…yo… . Con mi mente comienzo a alejarme del planeta Tierra cuando un pequeño murmullo a mi lado me hace volver a poner los pies en el suelo

-Ma-Matthie?…e-estas llorando?...pe-pero porque? Te duele mucho…?– Confundido me acerco a él y lo abrazo-

-N-No…no es eso…es solo que…

Canadá levanta su rostro el cual estaba escondido en mi pecho y de pronto me veo envuelto por uno de mis paisajes favoritos…su sonrisa, pero esta es diferente a las demás, las lagrimas recorren sus mejillas y dejan una estela brillante en su camino que pareciera hacer su expresión incluso más radiante…

-Soy…soy tan feliz Al…

-E-Eh?

-Es solo que…nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser ta-tan feliz… papa y mamá juntos…tu y yo también…sin escondernos…formar una familia con…con dos bebes hermosos y…y tu Al…

-¿Y-yo…?

-Tu…te preocupas tanto por mi…no quisiera separarme de ti nu-nunca…no quiero que este cuento de hadas se acabe nunca…

-Cuento de hadas…pero todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final Matthie…

-E-Eh….? –Dice Canadá un tanto asustado con mi argumento-

-Jejeje…ya sabes, siempre acaban con un ´´Felices por siempre``

-Por siempre… - Matthie parece entender la idea y se relaja de inmediato cerrando sus ojos mientras posa su cabeza contra mi pecho una vez más-

-Hey Matt…

-Hum…?

-Si esto es un cuento de hadas como tú dices…¿ No debería besarte ahora?

-E-Ehh! –Se separa de mi sonrojado-

-Quiero decir…tu sabes…al final de los cuentos de Arthur el heroico príncipe siempre después de rescatar a la adorable damisela en peligro recibía un beso en los labios…

-¿…me estás diciendo damisela en peligro…? –Levanta su rostro algo molesto con la idea para verme-

-¿Prefieres princesa?

-Jejeje A-Al…

Afuera sigue nevando, pero no importa, a ninguno de nosotros le importa, porque en el momento en que Canadá posa sus manos en mi pecho siento que el tiempo y todo excepto nosotros se ha detenido, yo limpio cualquier vestigio de lagrima que pueda haber quedado en sus bellos y brillantes ojos, el sonríe y como cuando éramos pequeños suelta una pequeña risilla por lo bajo que a mí me hace reír también solo por lo adorable que resulta ser, acto seguido cierra sus ojos y acerca su rostro al mío, yo como su reflejo le imito, me acerco a él lento y suave, sin hacer ningún ruido y antes de llegar a sus labios le susurro un ´´I love you`` solo para él y que tan solo él podría escuchar …

_Pero_

Como una broma del destino, el tiempo vuelve a correr en ese preciso momento y trae consigo el llanto de uno de los niños que no tarda en traer consigo el de su mellizo, con la inspiración por completo cortada, al notar lo que ha sucedido, ambos nos echamos a reír sobre la cama, porque…en realidad no importa si este final feliz es sellado por un beso o no…nosotros tenemos mucho más que eso…porque…desde el principio…y para siempre…

_Nos tendremos el uno para el otro_

La vida es como una torre muy alta, todos intentamos llegar a la cima para alcanzar la felicidad, algunos resbalan, otros caen de ella para no volver a intentarlo, pero la mayoría se hiere con las enredaderas que crecen por sus muros y aún así siguen deseando subir. La meta de cada persona es alcanzar la felicidad, es tan simple como eso...Canadá y yo decidimos subirla juntos desde el inicio, nos herimos, muchas veces caímos y tuvimos miedo de no volver a levantarnos y aunque sé que el futuro seguirá trayéndonos problemas y penurias que nos harán caer, confió en que podremos superarlas juntos…porque cada vez que vea una sonrisa en el rostro de Matthie sabré que habré alcanzado la cima una vez más…en esta torre tan alta y repleta de dificultades…la torre de la vida…

_LA TORRE DE LA FELICIDAD_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me habéis hecho muy feliz todos los que en algún momento dejaron un comentario, siento no haber podido responderles pero lo cierto es que en mi vida lo que me sobra no es tiempo T.T, pero quiero darles las gracias a todos y también disculparme por el asunto anteriormente nombrado, porque cada uno de sus reviews me ha hecho muy feliz y disfruto releerlos :3<br>¡Muchas Gracias a todos!  
><em>


End file.
